Strange Terrain
by SimplyxEmma
Summary: Katara is saved from starvation as an infant and under the watch of General Iroh, grows up in the Fire Nation. This is my take on what happens after Zuko betrays his uncle in Ba Sing Se. Slightly AU. Zutara.
1. Prologue

The streets of the town were silent, everyone either hiding away in their homes or running to evacuate. The sun was at its highest point in the afternoon and General Iroh could feel the beats of sweat rolling down his back behind his armor.

From up ahead he could see the soldiers beginning to slow their pace; awaiting more commands. They had finally crossed over into the legendary town of Ba Sing Se. He was excited to report back home with the success that everyone in the Fire Nation had been waiting to hear about since they had first arrived.

The town was surrounded entirely by a very tall, very large impenetrable wall. But with threats, torture, and bloodshed, they had been able to walk through the front gates.

The sound of an infant gurgling caught his attention, however, and he found himself turning down the nearest alley next to a closed down shop.

A baby, no older than six months, lay wrapped up in a torn brown blanket on the dusty back steps on the shop exit. She giggled joyfully as she looked up at the general. Iroh felt a pang in his chest– him only son, Lu Ten, had been murdered just a few days prior. He bowed his head, the pain still as sharp as when he first received the news.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and the glistening of something small and round in the blanket caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a blue necklace that had a lighter blue jewel attached to it which bared the symbol of waterbending. He gasped, flipping it over, and it read: Katara.

"Katara," The general breathed. The baby girl cooed happily, followed by a hiccup, at the sound of her name.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

He leaned down and picked up the child, cradling her in his arms. It had been a long time since he held a young child in his hands. Almost two years, for his nephew wasn't of holding age anymore.

"Where is your mother? Surely she would not leave her child out to starve." He thought out loud, raising his eyebrows in amazement.

He examined the necklace once more, staring at the symbol on the front, and felt himself gasp. This child was a long way from home. She was the daughter of the last waterbender that had recently been kidnapped, and probably murdered, by the Southern Raiders.

"General Iroh!" A young, breathless solider yelled out from behind him. He turned, he had momentarily forgotten about the invasion, the murder, the bloodshed, and the war that was happening all around them.

"Yes?" He offered a friendly smile.

The solider opened his mouth to speak, but furrowed his eyebrows once he noticed the child.

"The front line is awaiting orders, sir." He spoke, choosing wisely not to question the general.

"I'll be right there." Iroh said absentmindedly, turning his attention back toward the child. He saw the solider bow before turning and walking back to his place in line.

Iroh smiled, turning in his spot, continuing his journey, but with a baby in his arms.

"I hope you like the tsungi horn."


	2. Crucial Moments

The general started his voyage home exactly a week after finding Katara in the alley way. He had written home explaining their successes and told them he had an even bigger surprise for them once he reached the homeland.

"Iroh, where did you get a child?" Ursa's tone of surprised matched her facial expression perfectly. Iroh smiled at the bundle of joy in his arms which he had discovered he bonded well with on their boat ride home.

He had not been in the royal palace for more than ten minutes and there were already whispers going around as he walked with her toward the bedroom he had asked them to set up for his surprise.

"I saved the lovely Katara from starving to death, Ursa. From one parent to another, I was hoping you would be the supportive one."

Ursa inspected the child in his arms with wary eyes. She sighed. She did understand parental instincts and with the loss of Lu Ten, she imagined this child slightly filled the hole of despair he must be feeling inside.

"I hope you know you are going to have to have a good argument for Ozai. Her blue eyes, Iroh, is she..."

"She's from a Water Tribe." He finished without taking his eyes off of the girl he was cradling.

"This isn't, is it?" Ursa's eyes connected with Katara's and the baby girl let out a giggle.

"I'm afraid it is." The tone of his voice said that was the end of that discussion.

They stopped at the last bedroom in the hallway. The ornate doors were open revealed a bedroom much too big for an infant. In the corner of the bedroom, a dark haired boy no older than three-years-old was standing up in a crib.

"Momma!" The boy squealed as Ursa and Iroh came into view.

"Zuko!" Ursa's eyes lit up as she walked into the room ahead of Iroh.

Zuko started bouncing up and down as he pointed toward the door.

"Mine! Momma, mine!" His uncle chuckled as he joined Zuko at the crib and laid her down next to him. Zuko stopped jumping once he felt the weight of another person and stared at her in awe.

"Zuko, this is Katara. She's going to be apart of the family from now on." Iroh knew his nephew was not comprehending what he was saying, but he felt the need for introductions anyway.

"Zuko, can you say Katara?" Ursa's voice was soft and loving as she slicked her fingers through his head of hair. Zuko looked at his mother with adoring eyes.

"'Tara." He giggled as he held up his hands so his mother could grab a hold of him.

Katara laid on her back, looking up at the strangers, smiling as if she were the happiest baby in the entire world.

"Mine!" Zuko pointed to the baby as he was held against his mother's side. Ursa kissed her son's cheek and Iroh chuckled at his enthused tone.

"Maybe one day, Prince Zuko. But until then, I say she is fair game, right Ursa?" Iroh chuckled at his lame humor that was lost upon the young boy. Ursa simply rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law.

"If you would like for me to find a servant to watch her, I think Ozai would like to see you now."

Iroh nodded at her proposition as he gently caressed Katara's cheek. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb and he felt a burst of happiness run through him.

"I know I am going to have to convince my brother that this is not a bizarre idea, but one joy can scatter a hundred griefs, which I am currently experiencing. I have a good feeling about this one." He felt a smile slip onto his features as the baby girl smiled up at him.

* * *

The smell of saltwater wafted into her nostrils as she ran down the shore. The waves were silent as they water fell back again, as if making way for their tiny, royal feet.

"Zuko, stop it!" Katara cried out over her shoulder. The prince had been showing off what small puffs of fire he could produce all week, but this usually involved him chasing her down since the flame and the heat scared her.

The golden-eyed boy let out an evil laugh as he lunged forward. Katara fell onto the wet sand with a soft thud. She felt the wet goo beneath her tangle its way into her hair as she slithered down from underneath the boy.

Once they were both sitting up and panting, Zuko smiled.

"Relax, 'Tara, I'm not going to hurt you. Look!" He extended him arm and opened his palm face up. A minuscule flame came just as fast as it disappeared.

"Cool." Katara smiled at the boy. He bowed his head playfully and she giggled.

Katara was the only person, net to his mother and his uncle, that he showed his firebending to. Azula, his toddler sister, was already showing signs that outdid Zuko's recently blossomed talent.

Katara was not a bender. Or at least she still showed no signs at six years of age. She did not mind, however, because she had enough fun watching and encouraging Zuko. Although she were only a year older than Azula, Zuko took a liking toward her more than any of the other kids they played with. Still being young himself, the eight-year-old saw her as his best friend. Katara was different; she never talked down to him like a lot of other people.

She had always been labeled different. Appearance-wise, she had blue eyes–which was a rarity in the fire nation. Iroh liked to say she was one-of-a-kind whenever she got upset over this fact. Beside her eye color, her skin tone was visibly darker than Zuko's or any other child that lived in the nation. Her olive complexion was what she was praised for a lot by random stranger, though, so she did like to think she were special.

"Zuko! Katara! Time to come inside!" Ursa's velvet voice rang out into the oncoming darkness. Zuko's face instantly lit up whenever he heard her speak. He leapt up and offered his hand to his friend, who accepted with a smile in return.

Behind them, as they walked hand-in-hand, the setting sun was as pink as her seashell bedspread. The night seemed to come on fast, with every step they took, because Katara felt goose bumps raise on her skin as they walked up toward their mother and the their warm beach house.

The next afternoon, the kids – Zuko, Katara, and Azula – could be found playing on the grassy hills that were in front of the long stone walkway which led up to their house that sat upon the highest hill.

Ursa sat on the steps on the porch, drinking her afternoon tea, and smiling as she watched the children chase each other around. She closed her eyes in contentment, her taste buds being coated in the sweet taste of jasmine tea.

Azula's cold-blooded scream tore her out of her peace. She heard her daughter start to cry as Zuko slowly re-appeared into view. Ursa was already on the move, and once she reached her kids, she saw Katara reluctantly join them; eyes as big as saucers.

"What happened? Azula, are you okay, sweety?" She was knelt down to the height f her youngest. Azula sniffed, dry tears on her face, as she pointed an accusing finger at Katara. Ursa felt her eyebrows come together.

_Everybody looked alright._.

Zuko stared at his mother in shock, but looked as if he were trying to speak.

"I-I was chasing her to the water and she fell but I was still going to tackle her so she went to shield herself..." The boy looked at the blue-eyed girl in astonishment. "But instead the water came crashing down on me. She controlled the water, mom!"

"I didn't mean to!" Katara cried out. There was a crack in her voice as she pleaded to Ursa, who noticed that Azula had a satisfactory smile on her face as the older girl seemed to beat herself up over her unknown ability.

"Katara, you did not do anything wrong," Ursa stated slowly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"That's not all, momma!" Azula spoke up.

"When I went to reach out for Zuko, I made the water twist off of his clothes and body. That's why he's dry," Katara mumbled so low Ursa almost didn't hear her. She was looking at her feet.

Ursa placed her fingers lightly under Katara's chin and raised her head so they were looking right at each other.

"Katara, you did nothing wrong, as I said before. I think it's time you and Iroh sat down and had a talk. There is an explanation for all of this but since I am not your guardian, I am not suited to be the one to tell you. You need to go find your father."

She offered the child a friendly smile and extended her hand as she stood up. Katara laced her fingers with the woman who was the mother figure in her life, for she had only ever known Iroh as her parental figure.

That night, Katara could be found in Zuko's bedroom. He held her against his small frame as she cried after finding out as much as Iroh could offer her about her background.

"I don't care where you are from, 'Tara," He whispered as he closed his eyes tight. "I'll always accept you because you are my best friend in the whole world."

* * *

For two years Katara taught herself basic waterbending techniques with Iroh overseeing her training. She practiced in the early morning outside in the garden and used the water in the pond for her experiments.

Shortly after their arrival home during the summer Katara had learned her ability, she and Zuko had started hand-to-hand combat training and sparring against one another whenever they were in training.

To this day, Zuko has advanced further than she has in weapons. Right from the beginning he preferred dual-wielding dao swords. Katara seemed better fit with shuriken daggers, along with a girl named Mai in the fire nation who sometimes trained with them. Mai seemed to blush whenever Zuko was around, much to Katara's annoyance, but Zuko never seemed to notice. She never mentioned it to him when they were alone because Katara did not like the idea of their friendship being replaced by some girl.

It was the dark of night on the third Friday of the fifth month when the atmosphere of the royal palace changed for the worst. Thunder sounded outside Katara's bedroom and she pulled her much too large blanket even further over her head. She peaked one eye open and glanced outside her window. The rough wind made the trees howl in the dark and they sounded like they were screaming. The lightning crackled in the background, lighting the sky for half a second, and then another loud rumble sounded from the darkness. She had no idea what was happening in the hallway right outside her bedroom.

Ursa was tip-toeing out of Zuko's room and she threw up the black hood to try and cover her face, but it were no use, there were guards waiting at the end of the staircase with Ozai, who had an incomprehensible look on his face.

"Katara! Katara, she's gone!" Zuko's voice alarmed the guards as he ran down the staircase. They recollected themselves as he ran past them and quickened his pace down the hall and burst into her bedroom.

"Katara!" He yelled, causing the girl to pop up in her bed. She put a hand over her heart and exhaled loudly.

"Zuko! You scared me!" She hissed at her friend. He was in his usual red and gold garb with his hair in a topknot.

"'Tara...my mom is gone. Father won't tell me where she went." He climbed onto her bed and didn't bother to wipe the tears that ran down his face.

"What?" She asked, her face incredulous. She felt her heart sink as she pulled him into a hug. His warm tears rolled down her neck and she tightened her hold of him.

"Katara, have you seen–Oh, oh my dearest nephew. I just heard the news, Zuko." Iroh's face was full of sorrow and he clasped his hands together inside his robe's sleeves as he bowed.

"Where is my mother?" Zuko cried, his body temperature rising. He was full on rage as he jumped off her bed and stood before his uncle. Iroh could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Zuko, I think it's time to practice your bending."

That afternoon was the first time Zuko had defeated Katara in an element spar.

* * *

Katara was sweating. She panted heavily as she leaned her back against the cold cement wall. She had just had her weapons training for the day and she was exhausted.

"Katara," Azula's voice broke the silence of the room. "Get up. You're needed."

"Needed? For what?" She asked as she looked at her "friend" skeptically.

"Zuko spoke out of turn at a war meeting. He's been challenged to an agni kai. Everyone needs to be in attendance." Azula's voice was so nonchalant, Katara was hoping she was kidding.

"What?" She yelled, jumping up from where she was sitting.

"Digest the information as you walk." Azula's tone was pure annoyance. She reached out and grabbed Katara's wrist, tugging violently.

Katara sat in horror beside her father as she watched Zuko kneeled with his back to his opponent on a platform in the middle of a the room. There were crowds on all four sides of the rectangular stage with a torch burning on the outside of the middle.

She watched Zuko gasp once he turned and saw that it was father that had come to challenge him.

"I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" He pleaded.

"You will fight for your honor!" His father roared, stepping closer to his son.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." He kneeled down and bowed to his approaching father.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you!" He declared. He looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai conjured a wild flame in the palm of his hand.

Zuko stared up at his father in fear. Katara felt herself gasp.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed, tears rolling down her face, as she watched the Fire Lord burn his son. She gripped onto Iroh's arm, whose eyes were closed and he was looking away.

Her screams were drowned out by Zuko's own piercing outburst. Azula held up a fist of victory for her father with a pure smug smile on her features.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go?" Katara asked quietly, eyes burning with tears that wanted to escape.

It was a half hour after the agni kai. Zuko was in the hospital while learning the terms of his banishment. Her father had found her in her room trying not to rip everything apart.

"I've agreed to guide him on his journey. He is going to need all the support he can get and I'm afraid I'm the only one who will see he is well taken care of and teach him along the way."

"What about me?"

"You are to stay here at the palace. You need to continue training and growing into the powerful warrior you have inside of you. I am proud of you, Katara. You are everything I could have hoped you to be." He put a hand on her smooth cheek and she felt a tear roll down her face.

"I'm going to miss you both," She said after a long moment.

After embracing her father, she sat on the edge of her bed as she watched him disappear from around the corner.

She never got to say good-bye to her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the re-post. The line breaks were not showing up and I was worried you were all reading it as one long chapter and that's not how it was meant to be read. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. The Return of the Banished

Katara's dreamless sleep was interrupted by sunlight pouring into her dark bedroom. She groaned, keeping her eyes shut, as she listened to the sound of feet shuffling around the bed she occupied.

She peaked her head out from underneath the blanket that covered her face and cleared her throat. Her usual servant, Kimmi, stopped in place and slowly turned to face her. Pink arose in her cheeks and Katara offered her a fake smile.

"Excuse me, Miss Katara, I did not know you were still asleep." Kimmi bowed her head apologetically. Katara adored Kimmi these past few years, but every time she was treated like Azula, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Please, Kimmi, call me by my name." Katara let out an booming yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. It was then she noticed all of the commotion outside her bedroom door.

"What's the occasion?" She asked absentmindedly. She grabbed the cup of water on her night stand and took a sip.

"Princess Azula is arriving home today," Kimmi said as she set up the tea set on the tray she brought Katara every morning. "Prince Zuko is also going to be returning with her."

Kimmi smirked as she heard Katara spit her second sip of water onto herself.

"So Ba Sing Se..." She inquired curiously.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen. Zuko teamed up with his sister and took down the Avatar. It's rumored he is the one who killed him, too." Kimmi was smiling at this piece of information as she poured tea into a cup.

Katara felt a rush of disappointment wash over her. In her last letter from Iroh, he said that Zuko was showing a much more optimistic attitude about their situation as refugees in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh said he even seemed excited about tea, which was a rarity.

"My father?"

Kimmi was silent for a long moment. She sat the tea pot down and turned on her heels.

"He will be going to jail."

This time Kimmi shuddered as the glass smashed down on to the table.

"I am going to go meditate." Katara muttered to herself as she walked passed Kimmi without a second glance. She grabbed her robe off of the back of her door and wrapped it around her petite frame.

As Katara entered the hallway, another servant, Umi, smiled cheerfully.

"Miss Katara! Just the woman I was looking for."

"What for?" Her tone came out a bit more harshly than she intended.

"Y-You have an appointment for a royal hair combing."

"Sorry Umi, I am afraid that I have other matters to attend to right now. Can I reschedule?"

"Well, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula will be arriving home in just a matter of hours..." Umi seemed utterly conflicted with rescheduling the hair appointment.

"Oh, I won't be in the audience of their arrival, no worries." Katara spat bitterly as she started walking toward the garden. She needed to clear her mind before she froze the next person who talked to her to a wall.

As Katara grew up in the Fire Nation without her best friend, she found out that she was just as stubborn and hotheaded as she imagined he was. A lot of Iroh's letters over the years stated that he was struggling with right and wrong. How he snapped at any little thing; so determined to find the Avatar. Every time he came close and he slipped through his grasp, everyone on the ship suffered the consequences.

Disgust washed over her features as she walked outside into the garden. He was doing so well with doing the right thing, but he ended up falling for Azula's fancy speeches.

"Stupid...fucking...honor." Katara growled, throwing one of her daggers at the nearest tree.

* * *

She could hear half of the nation cheering in excitement as Lo and Li called out names of the Fire Lord's children. She pulled her scarlet robe tighter around her as she descended up the walkway that led to the prison. She decided to continue on with her plan of skipping their arrival ceremony and going to visit the one person she could still count on.

"You there! What do you think you're doing?" A guard yelled as he watched her approach. She uncorked her water pouch underneath her robe and froze him to the wall without a word. His spear fell to the ground and she waved slightly as she passed by the muttering man.

She threw her hood off as she approached Iroh's jail cell door. Her long, wavy hair was in an unkempt bun on the top of her head; held in place by a shuriken dagger.

She stopped in front of the wooden door. Her heartbeat had increased since she left the royal palace and she rubbed her palms against her robe.

_It's just your father._

Katara pulled the door open and her father peered up curiously as she walked inside the dark room.

"Hello, father." Katara bowed respectfully.

Iroh's eyes lit up for the first time in what felt like years. He felt himself becoming choked up with emotion.

"Katara! Oh, Katara, you are just as beautiful as I imagined you would be." He complimented her and she felt her heart sink.

"Father, this is not how I wanted to be seeing you again for the first time in four years. What happened? What happened to Zuko?"

Iroh closed his eyes and let his head fall.

"I'm afraid my nephew is facing internal struggles at the moment. He was just beginning to figure out the right path, but then Azula and her friends snuck into Ba Sing Se and she told him that if he helped with the Avatar, his father would restore his honor."

"I heard the news this morning, and ever since then, all I can think about is ways to hurt him." She admitted, looking her father straight in the eyes.

"If you choose a path of revenge, you may as well dig two graves. One for you, and one for Zuko. Nothing good comes from violence, Katara, and I know I raised you better than that."

Katara wanted to scream, shout out against his words, but she knew he was only ever right in the end.

"I'm avoiding the royal palace for as long as I can, father, I don't know what will happen if I run into him."

"I think he is as nervous about seeing you as you are worried about seeing him." Iroh admitted, remembering how antsy he seemed as they approached the Fire Nation harbor. He claimed it was about seeing his father - Iroh knew that were the truth - but he also knew Katara would find out of his betrayal.

"I just hope he is ready to meet his match."

* * *

Zuko felt his eyebrows come together as he walked up the last of the steps that led to the prison entryway. A guard was rubbing his wrist as he muttered angrily to him. He looked up in annoyance once he noticed another presence.

"You aren't permitted to be here." The guard shouted.

Zuko ran toward him, throwing him against the wall.

"I'm going in for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here, and no one is going to know about this." He growled, letting go of his grip on the man. The guard merely nodded, seeming to have been roughed up enough for one night.

He conjured a flame in the palm of his hand as he walked down the dark tunnel trail that led to his uncle's cell. He heard footsteps approaching in the distance and put out his flame as he stood with his back against the wall. Silently, the second person grew closer with each step they took and Zuko got ready to pin this next guard and explain his plan to this him as well. Nobody was going to get in the way of his destination.

Katara stalked out of Iroh's cell in a fury. She couldn't believe that is how she was seeing her family for the first time in years.

"Betrayer." Katara hissed under her breath.

As Katara headed back up the tunnel, she got a eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her instincts told her that she was not alone in the darkness of the tunnel. She stopped suddenly, pulling her hood back slowly and grabbed one side of the dagger holding her hair in place.

Katara felt the impact of a hand hit her hard against her chest. She stumbled back, stunned, and ran forward into the darkness. She rammed into the body of her attacker, pinned him against the wall and held him tightly in place with her left hand, as her right hand brought the dagger to his throat.

"Come for some revenge, eh?" Katara hissed playfully.

Zuko, confused, lifted one arm as far as he could under their hold and conjured a light.

A girl with long, dark hair and bright blue eyes held him against the wall.

Zuko took in the changes that had happened while they grew up apart. She had grown into her face; losing the chipmunk cheeks he used to tease her about. Her skin was well tanned and her eyes were as blue as some of the waters he had seen while chasing the Avatar. That was as far as his observations got as he felt the pressure of the dagger against his throat increase.

"Hello, Katara."

"What do you think you're doing here, Zuko?" She pressed.

"I'm here to visit my uncle," He stated firmly. He raised his head higher, causing the hood of his robe to slip off the back of his head.

In the light of the flame, Katara watched as Zuko's face was fully exposed to her. The scar, the one she had never seen before, was the first thing her eyes landed on. The outside was a lighter pink than the middle, where Ozai's fist had landed on his face. His hair was as shaggy as she had ever seen it, as well, so she guessed a good portion of it were covered up. She felt her anger slowly subside as it were replaced with pity. She cursed internally. This was the only time she were going to let that scar be a weakness against her.

"I don't know what business you could possibly have with him, but show any sign of disrespect and I'm coming after your head."

Zuko knew he had won once her eyes landed upon the scar. He had been sent to the hospital after his father burned him and it was in there that he learned the only way he was allowed to return: capture the Avatar that had been missing for 100 years. He was never allowed to go back to his room, to pack any of his belongings, to say good-bye to the girl he would miss the most.

She stepped back, dropping her arms to her sides.

She had been defeated.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what a fast update. Late night inspiration and I ended up finishing the whole chapter. Hope you enjoy! **


	4. Ember Island

"...I hope there will be cute boys there..."

"...think about anything other than..."

Katara's head was tipped back further into the lukewarm water as another shiver ran through her body. She was getting a royal combing with Azula and Ty Lee before being sent on their weekend trip away at Ember Island.

It had been four days since her run in with Zuko at the jail, which she had kept a secret, and had managed to avoid him around the palace so far. Until, however, she was told an hour prior to her hair appointment that she were being whisked away with four people she could not really stand all that much.

"Where is Mai?" Katara asked quizzically as her head was brought up from being rinsed.

"I think she's with Zuko again," Ty Lee answered in her typical friendly voice. "They have been spending a lot of time together since our return."

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you and Zu-zu haven't been spending equally as much time together. Catching up or _whatever _it is you two like to do." Azula piped up from Katara's far right.

She ignored the pain in her chest.

"People grow apart, I guess." She offered lamely.

"That's too bad," Ty Lee spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You two were so close."

Katara was silent for the remainder of her combing session.

* * *

She was halfway through the garden when she noticed him.

He was sitting cross-legged by the edge of the pond, hands laced, and staring at the still water. She sighed, thinking of Ty Lee's comment, and found herself walking toward him before she could think her actions through.

"Surprised to see you aren't with Mai."

Her voice seemed to pull him out of his trance. He looked up slowly, taking in his view. Katara was in a deep red two-piece robe, long slits in the legs and her stomach was exposed. She was wearing her hair naturally and it had its usual curls near at the end.

"I do have a life of my own." He replied after a long moment.

Katara suppressed a snort.

"It must be such an exciting change from traveling the world, staring at the same pond every day," She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?" His tone was a forewarning that it would do her best to watch her words.

"Come on Zuko, you were so eager to return home the whole time you were on your journey. Now you're home, your father welcomes you, talks to you, and you aren't acting how one would except you to. Something is going on with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly happy."

He put his gaze back on the water as the turtle ducks swam up for their daily feeding. He pulled apart some leftover bread and threw them into the water. She had to admit it was a heart-warming sight but she knew he sat there for a reason, not really aware of the world going on around him.

She sighed, turning to leave, and whispered, "This isn't how happy people act."

* * *

Two hours later the five teenagers found themselves arriving at Ember Island. Lo and Li had greeted them on the dock and what stood behind them must have been one of the smallest beach houses in the surrounding area. It had been surprisngly spacious on the inside considering how many people were going to be staying for the weekend. They had unpacked immediately while Zuko nearly threw up twice: first from the reeking smell of old lady and then seeing them exposed in their bathing suits.

Once they arrived to the beach, Ty Lee found herself an entourage of boys who blocked the sun, fanned, and gawked over her. Azula tried to ignore the jealously she felt whenever she looked over at her giggling friend with a displeased look on her face. Mai and Zuko sat underneath an umbrella while looking utterly bored with one another. Katara had resorted to setting up in the free space next to Azula.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream." She announced to nobody in particular.

She pulled her hair out of its bun as she stood up. Her long hair blew in the wind and she noticed a few guys looking at her. Her cheeks lit up as she ignored their stares and took off down the shore toward the ice cream parlor.

As she stood in the line and examined the menu, she felt someone standing too close behind her. She turned in her spot and looked up at the tall gentlemen who smiled down at her.

"Hello, Katara." His voice caused her stomach to flip.

"Ruon-Jian? Oh my goodness, hello!" She exclaimed as she stood on her tip-toes and threw her arms around his muscular build. She felt him shake as he laughed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back here after your last birthday?" He asked as he pulled out of their embrace.

"Oh, the Fire Lord had us sent here for the weekend. I can't believe I'm running into you." She smiled as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yeah, listen, Chan and I are having a party tonight. You should stop by. I'd love to catch up with you." He smile showed his glistening teeth and her stomach did another flop.

"I would love to." She internally kicked herself for sounding as eager as she had.

"Awesome. I have to go meet up with him now, but it was great to run into you. I'll see you tonight."

"Definitely." She nodded as he slowly backed away. He threw up his thumb and pointer finger at her before turning on his heels and heading toward the beach.

Once she returned with her ice cream, Azula announced that they had been invited to a party. Before she could inquire, however, Zuko spoke up.

"Yeah, she knows. She's already invited." His words were laced in venom and she turned her attention toward him.

"So what? I happen to know one of them. It's not a big deal." She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms. "How do you know, anyway?"

"I was in line behind you for ice cream."

"You could have stood next to me, you know." She placed a hand on her hip.

"You two seemed pretty friendly. I didn't want to interrupt."

Before she could react, Ty Lee was looking at her.

"Is one of them like, your boyfriend or something?" She smiled. Katara laughed.

"No, it wasn't how Zuko is making it out to be," She glared at him, "I met him last year when I cam here for my birthday." She watched him roll his eyes and she sighed.

"Save the dramatics for when you're alone, kiddies. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's see if dinner is ready yet." Azula spoke up, cutting off their trivial argument.

* * *

"Have fun by yourself, loser boy!" Ruon-Jian called out behind him as he made sure to slam the front door extra hard.

Zuko was heated. He wasn't going to feel beneath two imbeciles who wouldn't have dreamed of speaking to him the way they had if they had known who he was. They were the least of his concerns. Mai had just broken up with him in front of everyone and now he had no idea what to do with himself.

As he descended down the wooden steps he realized that his old beach house was near. He walked in the dark, feeling the heat within him die down as he put more feet between him and the party.

In the distance he saw a figure standing by the still water. He squinted his eyes and realized they were bending it.

_Katara._

It dawned on him that he never saw her at Chan's house. He was surprised, considering she seemed ecstatic while talking to him earlier in the day. He had his suspicions that something happened between the two of them the last time she were here because she acted just the like Mai had when they were first reunited while Zuko was in exile.

"Surprised to see you aren't with Ruon-Jian." He mocked her statement from this morning in the garden.

Katara jumped, the water falling back onto the ground. Her shoulders were tense as she turned to face him.

"I _was. _Well, I would have been, anyway. I opened the door to see you shoving him across the room into that vase." Her tone was edgy and he knew that she were upset with him.

"I'm sorry. I got angry." His muttered lamely. She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't excuse they way you have been acting. You seem to blow up over every little thing nowadays."

"You sound like Mai," He spat. "You two could probably get along well now. She just broke up with me in front of everyone and that was her reasoning."

Katara's features didn't soften when he admitted to being broken up with.

"Well it's easy to get fed up with." She turned back toward the water.

Zuko was silent for what felt like an eternity. He pushed the urge to argue aside.

"Anyway, I was just going up to our old beach house, do you want to come?"

It was Katara's turn to be silent.

"No, I don't."

He snapped.

"What is going on with you, Katara? You have been avoiding me ever since I ran into at the prison. You probably only spoke to me today since you knew you would be forced to be around me all weekend!" He was breathing heavily now. He had been pushing all his anger about their situation aside until now. His inner heat was rising.

She turned back to face him. Her face unreadable.

"Well if you haven't noticed, you betrayed my father and I. You can't expect me to be too thrilled with you right now, or forgive you right away. Every action in this world bares a consequence and sadly yours is confusion and the loss of a friend." Her voice was low; her eyes avoiding his gaze. She conjured up a thin line of water and snaked in and out of her fingers.

Zuko was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He left her standing there in silence and he continued up the beach toward his house. A place he had not seen since he was nine-years-old.

"_Where is she?" He asked as he ran up to his father in the garden. He lowered his head in defeat as his father never turned around to acknowledge him._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed he had reached the doors of their house. His heartbeat was racing, his breath heavy, and he had the urge to set something on fire. He kicked the doors open in one swift motion and stood silently at the eerily quiet and abandoned home.

* * *

Katara was trying not to cry. She had sort of confronted Zuko about how she was feeling and hearing herself say she didn't consider them friends anymore was not an easy thing for her to comprehend.

She was spinning the water in circles as hot tears ran down her face; blocking her vision. She moved her hands faster and faster, the water growing bigger and bigger. After a few minutes of silent crying she had created a whirlpool. She let out a frustrated cry and sent the water flying backward.

She fell to her knees and looked out at the dark water. The night sky was bright and the moon was full and she felt herself whimper as she began to cry harder.

* * *

**A/N: Things are going to get rolling soon! Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Decisions

_"I admit it. I have everything I always wanted. But it's not at all how I thought it'd be. Truth is: I need your advice. I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's still out there. I'm losing my mind. Please, Uncle, I'm so confused. I need your help... Forget it! I'll solve this myself. Waste away in here for all I care!" He let go of his grip of the iron bars and turned away in fury._

The feeling of Mai repositioning herself against his chest brought him back to reality. She was looking up at him through her eyelashes and he felt a smile creep up on his face.

"Tell me, if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" His hand grazed her side as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hmm," Mai wondered aloud, "A big, fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top."

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Mai giggled as he gave her a wicked grin.

"That would be impressive." Zuko sat up, turning toward the guards at the door.

"Do you think you could find a fresh fruit tart for the lady? With rose petals on top?" He looked back at Mai as she sat up next to him.

"Excellent choice, sir." The guards bowed before turning to retrieve Mai's order.

"You two make me sick." A new voice spoke; causing them to turn their heads toward the door. Mai's eyes narrowed in on Katara as she smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here, of all places, Katara?" Zuko's tone of voice suggesting he was agitated at her arrival.

"Relax, Zu-zu, I'm just here to drop off Mai's daggers that I used to practice with today." Katara said playfully as she invited herself into the room. Zuko noticed she was only wearing simple red wrappings underneath a scarlet robe. She didn't notice him staring as she walked to the nearest table and set down a wooden box.

"Timely interruption." Mai's raspy voice broke the silence.

"You would know all about timely, wouldn't you Mai? But, alas, I didn't except Zuko to be here. I figured he would be getting ready for the all-day war meeting coming up." Katara folded her arms over her chest as she lightly leaned against the table behind her.

"War meeting?" Zuko's attention was on his girlfriend now. "What is she talking about?"

"Azula mentioned something. I...I assumed you were going, too." She stammered, shooting a quick glance at Katara, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"I apologize if I ruined the mood," She lied, "I just assumed Mai would have told you."

Zuko watched as she shot them a fake apologetic smile before heading for the door. He mentally noted how growing up with Azula the last four years must have rubbed off on her in a way.

* * *

Most of the palace had been empty as Katara walked through the halls. As she descended down the staircase that led to her bedroom, she saw Azula leaning against her bedroom door.

"Have you been waiting for me?" She asked curiously, stopping in front of the intimidating girl.

"Yes. I want to speak with you." She looked around the empty hall, nodding her head toward Katara's room.

As they entered, Katara couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed.

Azula? Nervous? Oh, please.

"Well, what's up?" She asked awkwardly. She never casually spoke to Azula. In fact, she tried to avoid her at all costs.

"I'm worried about my brother," She admitted, "I think he has been going to visit our uncle in prison."

Katara sat down on the end of her bed. She wasn't sure if Azula wanted her to confirm her suspicions - which she could by admitting to having run into him their first day back - or urge her to continue.

"What makes you think that?" She chose the latter.

"He has been acting weird ever since we arrived home. Plus on Ember Island when we were around the campfire he had admitted to being confused, and that he was angry at himself. I fear that he is upset that he chose to side with me instead of helping the Avatar in Ba Sing Se."

"Well how should I know if he has been going to the prison?"

"Oh, please, I know you have been visiting our loony uncle ever since he was first thrown in there. I'm not worried about you, though, I'm worried that Zuko is talking with him and Iroh will get back inside his head. It wouldn't be good for his reputation and-"

"Why do you even care? You don't ever worry about something unless it involves you in any way. What are you worried about? What are you planning?" She stood up, her voice loud.

Azula didn't flinch.

"I'm not planning anything, Katara. I am simply worried about my brother, just as you should be. We don't want him getting confused. He has his honor back, and his reputation can't handle taking any more blows right now."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Even if Zuko were paying visits to the jail my father would never speak to him."

"Ah, right, Uncle is a traitor. He's upset that his nephew, who he thought he had taught so much to, did not help him." Any fear that Azula wore on her features had disappeared.

"Right." Katara agreed through gritted teeth.

Once Azula had dismissed herself, Katara picked up her feather pillow and screamed into it until her throat was dry.

* * *

Katara was no longer sad when she went to visit her father in prison. She realized his punishment could have been a lot worse and she were grateful she got to see him whenever she wanted; although it weren't permitted. The guard who she had frozen to the wall never said anything after their encounter.

"How many times has Zuko been to see you?" She asked him that night. She was sitting with her back against the cool wall, playing with the sleeve of her robe as she sat with him in the darkness.

"My nephew has only been to see me twice. Once the first night of their arrival, and then earlier this afternoon. He begged for my advice but I did not give him any. He is a smart young man, he will figure out his own destiny in his own time." Iroh's dirty hair fell in his face. His features were not glum when speaking of Zuko, because the person who had visited him today, he knew his words of advice from over the years were still fresh in his mind. He was questioning himself, his actions, and he was not happy with them. Iroh still had faith in his nephew, and in Iroh's mind, by not speaking to him, it was forcing him to make the tough decisions he wanted Zuko to make all along.

It was only a matter of time.

"I confronted him, kind of, when we were at the beach. I told him that we were no longer friends. I can't forgive him yet, father, and I can't speak to him like I used to."

"Fate has a funny way of changing, Katara. All in due time will things finally begin to make sense again."

"You always speak like you know the future. It's frightening." She smiled as she heard her father let out a halfhearted chuckle.

"When you have been around as long as I have, nothing can surprise you. I have hope for you and Zuko's friendship."

"Thanks, dad." Katara felt a genuine smile form on her lips. "I missed this."

"I did too, Katara, I did too."

* * *

The moon was shining bright through her windows as Katara entered her bedroom. She was lost in her thoughts as she shrugged her robe off, throwing it onto her velvet couch. She was sliding the strap of her wrappings off when she noticed the figure sitting on her bed.

She gasped, stumbling, and fell with a silent thud onto the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" She shrieked, pushing her hair out of her face.

The figure stood up, pulling back their hood.

_Zuko._

"Katara-"

"No, don't say anything! You were going to watch me get undressed if I hadn't noticed you!" She raised her voice as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. She ignored how inadequately clothed she was as she stared him down.

Zuko had been too immersed in his thoughts of what he was going to say to even notice she entered the room, or that she was getting undressed right before his eyes.

"Katara, no! I didn't even notice you came in." He defended.

"Well what! What do you want?" She yelled. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"The Avatar is alive."

"_What_?

"The Avatar is alive and I'm going to look for him."

Katara felt like she had just been slapped across the face.

"The Avatar is alive. You are going to go look for him. Why are you telling me this?" She asked, blinking hard as she looked up at her old friend.

"I want you to come with me." He said slowly.

"_Come with you_? COME WITH YOU? Why would I come with you? This is probably some plan of yours, trying to lure me in so you can actually take down the Avatar, with my help, and have my father be disappointed in me as well." She knew what she was saying didn't make the slightest bit of sense but she spoke before she could fully comprehend what she was saying. Zuko scoffed.

"I want you to come with me, Katara, because you are a powerful bender and a good warrior. We are going to have to travel and I don't know what sort of trouble we could run into. Also, I know now that my destiny isn't to capture the Avatar, but to help him. I betrayed my uncle and this is the only way I can think to help show him that all he has done for me has not been a waste. He's been more like a father to me than Ozai and I owe him so much."

Zuko was pacing now, and Katara sat back down on her couch.

"Do you think your sudden change of heart is going to make things alright between us?" Her voice was low.

"No, I know I still have to work for your trust and forgiveness and I am willing to do so."

_"Fate has a funny way of changing, Katara."_

"I...don't know. You can't just throw this on me and expect me to have an answer right away." She leaned forward, elbow on her knees, as she lowered her face into her hands.

"I know. But that's not all." He stopped pacing and knelt down so they were at eye level. She slowly lifted her head up as she stared at him.

"What else is there?"

"While...chasing the Avatar," He winced at his choice of words, "I saw who was traveling with him. There's a boy, about my age, who is from the Southern Water Tribe. I think he would be able to answer the questions you still have that have not been able to be explained."

Katara was speechless. He said he was willing to work for her forgiveness and this was how he planned to start.

"I-" She couldn't speak. He stood up.

"There's going to be a solar eclipse in two days time. During the eclipse, the Avatar and his companions are planning to attack the Fire Lord. He's not going to be there. While they infiltrate the palace, I am going to confront my father. If you want to join me on my journey, meet me at the prison afterward."

He didn't give her a chance to speak. He was gone after the words slipped from his tongue. She sat there, all alone, in her bedroom. The light that the moon had to offer shone brightly on her jewelry box; where she kept her water tribe necklace. She stood up and crossed her room to the box. She sighed as she lifted the top and her unanswered history stared her right in the face.

* * *

**A/N: To the person who asked if Aang was dead in this story: No he is not! :) Thanks for reading.**


	6. Misery Loves It Company

The next morning, Katara found herself in an exceptionally good mood. She smiled as Kimmi brought her her breakfast tray and the warm sunlight beamed brightly through the windows onto her bare arms.

"Say, Kimmi, could I ask for your advice?" She asked the servant as she poured her some tea. Kimmi seemed to perk up at the question and she turned with Katara's cup of tea in her hands.

"If you think I could be of service, Miss Katara, I would be honored to help as much as I can." She smiled as she walked around the side of the bed and handed Katara her usual morning beverage of ginseng tea.

"If someone were to approached with an opportunity that could help benefit who they are as a person, should they go for it?" She closed her eyes as her mouth was overcome with one of her favorite tastes. She was enjoying her good mood, especially since she seemed to find her constant tossing and turning interrupting her slumber.

"That doesn't sound like a hard question, Miss Katara," Kimmi answered honestly, "I'm assuming it's more-"

"If I accept...the consequences could be quite...troublesome." She said slowly, struggling to find the right words. If Katara accepted Zuko's offer, and they failed to join alliances with the Avatar, the world would not be a safe place for the two of them. She shook the thought from her mind. Maybe the Southern Water Tribe boy would accept her vouch for Zuko since they are from the same region.

_Maybe he could tell you who your mother was._

"I'd advise you to follow your heart. Whatever the trouble, whatever the consequence...if you think it will benefit you in the end then you cannot make the wrong decision." Kimmi's answer brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled at the words of wisdom as she set down the drink on her night stand.

"Thank you, Kimmi." Katara slid her legs from underneath her silk blanket and placed her feet firmly on the ground. Her blood red carpet was soft under her feet as she walked to where her favorite servant and her breakfast sat. She pulled the surprised servant into a hug.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, Miss Katara?" Kimmi asked, her tone worrisome. Katara let out a giggle as she pulled away from the older woman.

"I'm fine, Kimmi. I just know some people around the palace don't treat you as if you're a human being. I just want you to know that I am eternally grateful for all you have done for me over the years." She smiled as she picked up a mango slice and popped it into her mouth.

"You speak as if you are going away." Kimmi noted.

"Well, with the solar eclipse coming, who knows what will happen tomorrow." Katara shrugged. She licked her lips before popping another mango slice in her mouth.

"I suppose you're right. Well, I best get back to the kitchens. Take care of yourself, Katara." Kimmi bowed before turning to exit the bedroom.

"See you around." Katara muttered quietly to herself as she surveyed the rest of her breakfast in peace.

* * *

Zuko hadn't stopped running since he sent his father flying into the wall. He was full of energy; redirecting that lightening felt exhilarating. As he continued jogging up the last of the prison steps, he looked around for the warden. There was nobody guarding the prison and Zuko felt his stomach twist inside of him. He ran down the dimly lit tunnel, picking up his speed, only to collide with someone going about the same speed he was.

He let out a grunt as he slammed into the other person. She landed on her back with a loud thud and Katara felt her breath being pushed out of her; Zuko's extra weight not helping. He felt himself pushed backward within a second of feeling the person beneath him make contact with the ground. He landed on his feet, and after balancing himself, he looked down on the ground.

Katara did not have a pleased look on her face. She attempted to blow a few hairs out of her face as she sat up. She noticed him extend his hand out for her as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed, accepting his hand. He pulled her up to her feet without any effort.

"Sorry," He said, "I saw nobody guarding the doors so I had a feeling someone had tried to escape."

"Your instinct was right. He's gone." She brushed off her robe and adjusted the pack on her back.

"Who's gone?"

"Iroh." She made eye-contact with him for the first time since they bumped into each other.

"What? Where did he go?" Zuko's plan of releasing his uncle from his cell was now useless.

"How should I know? He was gone before I arrived. I went to break him out but once I noticed he was gone, I was running back to wait and tell you." She pushed the remainder of her hair out of her face. She noticed Zuko's hair was down as well and in desperate need of being cut.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know if you were going to show up or not, so I was planning on breaking him out as well."

Katara let out a slight chuckle as she started walking ahead of him. Zuko felt a small smile creep up on his features. He had forgotten what her laugh sounded like.

Once they were outside, they stood at the top of the steps. Zuko seemed to be contemplating their next move when he suddenly heard the groan of a large animal up above them. They both turned, looking up toward the sky.

"What is that?" Katara asked in amazement, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"That," Zuko smiled, "would be the Avatar's flying bison."

He suddenly knew what their game plan was.

* * *

Katara clutched the side of the war balloon with her left hand. Her right hand was kept covering her mouth as she tried to fight off the waves of nausea. She had never flown before and she felt like if she moved at all, she was going to throw up.

"Your knuckles are white." Zuko observed with an amused tone. Katara looked at her hand and breathed out a laugh as she loosened up her grip.

"I've never flown before."

She watched Zuko roll his eyes at the obvious fact.

"No kidding."

As she started to feel her stomach return to normal, she laced her fingers in her lap.

"Sorry, I'm not used to traveling. I'm a sheltered waterbender who never leaves the Fire Nation." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She had always dreamed of Iroh and Zuko coming to rescue her in the middle of the night and have her join them on their journey.

"You wouldn't be used to flying even if you did travel. You would do it by boat, and I know you are comfortable on those." He turned from his lookout at the front of the small ship to face her.

"Yeah, but still, I always hoped after your banishment that you and father would come rescue me." Her voice was low, and sadness washed over her features.

"Katara..." He stepped forward but she held up her hand for him to stop.

"I felt like my own father had abandoned me," She admitted, looking at up him with teary eyes. "I know he went with you so that you were safe, but you can't blame me for the way I felt. I started hanging out with Azula. I continued to weapon train with Mai, and Ty Lee was the really the only one I could stand. She left to join the circus and I felt like someone had abandoned me again. So after a while, I just tried my best to forget about you two. I knew you would return one day, and I hoped that when the time came, I would be happy to see you. But after I learned what you did in Ba Sing Se...well, I hoped you wouldn't return at all."

Zuko watched as his former best friend started to cry. The tears, which he assumed had been building up over time, finally fell free. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and he felt something tug at his heart.

"Katara, I'm sorry. Uncle talked about you all the time, raved about your progress as a bender whenever he received a letter from you. You were the one topic I never got sick of hearing him talk about. I'm sorry that you were left to grow up alone in the years that we could have used each other the most. I was lost whenever I was first exiled. The idea of regaining my honor was all I thought about. It was my drive. I finally started to find my way again during these past few months, and once Azula appeared, talking about my honor, I lost my sight. I was confused. I made a mistake. I disappointed my mentor, and I betrayed my best friend. That is why I am doing this, and that is why you are coming with me. You are needed out here in the world! Not cooped up in the palace while your talents go to waste. I wasn't going to leave you behind again."

Like the other night, he knelt down in front of her. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes stared into his golden ones. He grabbed a hold of her hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For telling me how you felt. I like to know how you are feeling."

Another beastly groan from somewhere in the distance broke their moment of silence. Zuko shot up, letting go of her hands, and ran back toward the front of the ship. It looked as though Appa was descending toward the ground.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as she stood up. She grabbed onto the side of the ship for balance and she joined Zuko at the front of the ship.

"It looks like they are going to land for the night. It would probably be best if we did the same." Zuko answered her without taking his eyes off of the flying bison.

* * *

They landed their ship near a river that happened to have a clearing for them to set up camp. Katara thought it were pretty lucky that they found such a nice spot since they basically guessed where they were going be landing.

As Katara sat around their roaring fire, she felt something land at her feet. She noticed it were Zuko's knife that Iroh had gifted to him when he was ten.

"What is this for?" She asked, leaning down to pick it up.

"It's for you to use." Zuko explained as he joined her at the fire.

"Use? Use when?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now. I want to spar you." He explained nonchalantly; tapping his sword at his side.

"I have my own weapons, thank you very much." She said as she stood up. She shoved the knife back at him and he smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." He took the knife from her and she smirked.

"I know you have had more real life experience then me but I think we we'll be pretty well-matched." She placed one hand on her hip while she raised her other hand and twirled a dagger before his eyes. Zuko merely shrugged.

"If you say so."

Katara's eyes narrowed.

"I _know _so."

They didn't have a lot of time before dusk would arrive and they wouldn't have any source of real light for their match. They stood about fifteen feet apart along the edge of the river. Zuko wanted to see how well of a warrior she had grown into, while on the other hand, Katara wanted to test his firebending abilities.

Katara didn't hesitate to begin. She twirled in a quick circle, throwing a dagger that aimed for his face. He knocked it aside with one of his swords. He twirled in a quick circle as well, summoning a circle of fire, and sent a few blasts of heat her way. She extinguished his attempts without moving from her spot. They moved in synced motion as they danced around each other. She did a front flip over a flame he sent toward her and threw a dagger back in retaliation. It bounced off his sword and she summoned a water whip, grabbing a hold of one of his ankles, and pulling him forward.

He dropped his swords as he was pulling forward with such a great force. He smirked at her succession to trip him and as he landed on the ground, face in the ground, he felt her place on of her feet lightly on his back.

"Who's the best waterbender in the world?" She asked playfully.

"Woo ear." He mumbled from below her; his face in the grass.

"What's that?" She asked, smirking.

"You are." Zuko admitted as he lifted his head as high as he could. Katara took her foot off of his back and he jumped to his feet. He glared at her as he brushed off the front of his vest.

"Glad we agree. Now, before it gets too dark, we should probably wash up." Katara said as she slid off her robe. She wore a red two-piece that mimicked Ty Lee's usual attire. It exposed her stomach - which Katara never thought much of - but Zuko felt as if he has seen a lot of her since he arrived home.

"Sure. But I have a question." He shook the hair from his eyes and tugged at the tie that kept his vest closed.

"What is it?"

"The other day at Mai's, what was with your lack of attire? All you had on were your wrappings and a robe that seemed like you didn't even try to keep shut." Zuko internally kicked himself for sounding like a concerned parent. He had been exiled, though, so he missed her...developing stages.

"I had come straight from practice," She shrugged, "I wasn't trying to make a statement."

* * *

Katara's teeth chattered as she walked knee-deep into the cold river water. Night was among them now and the moon provided them with extra light to see where they were walking. Zuko looked at the ground as he walked to the edge of the river. He didn't want to step on anything sharp or find himself staring at the half-naked girl before him.

She dipped her head back into the water and a clean sensation ran through her. She loved taking baths, and it was especially lucky she were a waterbender: she could dry herself with one simple hand motion.

"Zuko, let me wash your hair. I have the shampoo." She smiled as she looked at the shirtless boy in the moonlight. He had obtained chiseled abs over his years of training and Katara felt her cheeks heat up. Once he was in the water, though, she regained her thoughts as he swam over to her.

"I can wash my own hair, you know." He stood up beside her in the water and held his hand out.

"Oh, come on, it's nice when someone else washes your hair! You haven't gotten a royal wash in years, let me do it!" She stuck her bottom lip out to look as if she were pleading. Zuko rolled his eyes as he dropped his hand.

"I feel like a child." He muttered, but lowered himself to his knees in the water nonetheless. Katara smiled victoriously.

Zuko's eyes were closed as she worked the shampoo into his hair. He let the tingling sensation he felt throughout his body take him over and he didn't want her to stop for a long, long time. Whenever she stepped back, though, and he felt himself falling backward from leaning back too far.

"Whoa!" Katara laughed as she grabbed his arm and he placed his palm on her bare stomach to steady himself back onto his knees. He realized what he was doing, however, and pulled his hand away quickly. He stumbled forward on his knees and this time, fell onto the cold grass.

"Oh, Agni..." He muttered under his breath as he felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

Katara's laughter was the only thing to be heard as she stepped out of the water and walked over to where he was laying. She bent the water from her herself and cleared her throat as she held out her hand for him to take. He looked up slowly and ignored her offer. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark night sky.

"Are you alright?" She asked, now on all fours, as her face peering down at him cut off his view.

As his golden eyes connected with hers, he felt as though the blue he were staring into was hypnotizing him.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was for a bit of fun. They have a heart-to-heart and then he makes a fool out of himself once he realizes he touched her bare skin. Le gasp! Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews!  
**


	7. Surprise Visits

Katara felt herself jolt awake; her blue eyes fluttering open. She had felt as though she were suddenly falling free into a bottomless pit. She noticed the slow rise and fall of Zuko's chest underneath her cheek. Her eyelashes tickled his skin as she looked up as far as she could without making any sudden movement. As she slowly raised her head, she felt the slight peeling of skin-to-skin and she realized he was shirtless.

She remembered the night being cold. The chilly breeze floating into their tent and her teeth chattering as she was laying down to rest. Zuko noticed how cold she was, and without a word, pulled her in close to him to share the natural warmth that was constantly radiating off of his body. Katara had fallen asleep with the next few moments. Zuko used her shallow breathing as a lullaby as he felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness.

Now, Katara sat back on her heels, looking down at the resting firebender. One of his arms was stretched out across her pillow, and the other lying limp at his side. The scarred side of his face faced her as she smiled at the peaceful look on his features. Her stomach lightly growled–signaling it was time for breakfast. She exited the tent as silent as she could and stretched her arms high above her head.

* * *

Zuko went to snake his arm around Katara's waist as he rolled over in his sleep, but felt nothing but emptiness around him. A slight moan escaped from his lips as he opened his eyes and yawned. His brow furrowed as he realized she had left him alone to sleep. For some reason he assumed that she would be the type to wake him early to get a good start on their traveling.

"Oh, Agni." Zuko muttered as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He had made a fool of himself last night in the river. It had taken him at least twenty minutes to find his dignity and speak to her again. He wasn't used to making contact with any girl who wasn't Mai. He felt foolish and un-prince like with his childish reactions.

The sound of Katara yelping pulled him out of his tired thoughts. Zuko shot up and was out of the tent within a second. His exposed chest unaffected by the cool morning breeze. He saw Katara standing at the river bank nursing her hand.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw prickles of blood on her left hand.

"A dumb fish bit me!" She sneered at the slow moving stream as if the fish were still there, mocking her.

"Why are you attempting to catch a fish?" He asked, raising his one good eyebrow.

"We have to eat, don't we? I figured I could catch two and you could cook 'em."

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and looked down at the clear water.

"I know there's some fruit in my pack that is in the tent. Why don't you have some of that and I'll handle the fish?" He offered as he watched Katara wash the blood off of her hands. The last thing he needed was her hurting herself.

"Yeah, okay. I'll grab some for you as well." Katara muttered as she turned toward the tent. She was used to helping others, not having others take care of her.

* * *

As they ate their breakfast around the ashy fire pit, Katara asked the inevitable question.

"What are we going to do next?" She swallowed her last bite of fried fish.

"Well, I believe they are making their way to the Western Air Temple. It's around here, and this is where uncle and I came as our first stop when I was banished." He explained as he threw the stick that had held his fish behind him.

"Do you know how many people are going to be with him?" Katara hated that she was thinking so negatively. But with more people - whom were probably all displeased with Zuko - the greater their chances of being turned away.

"I know there with be the water tribe boy and the little blind earthbender girl. Whoever else joined them after the invasion is beyond me." Zuko shrugged, looking at his concerned companion.

"I–"

"I think I should approach them alone first." Zuko stated without breaking his eye-contact with Katara.

"What? While I do what, exactly?" Katara demanded.

"You can set up our next campsite." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the tension rise between them. Katara's eyes narrowed on the boy as if letting him know he was walking on a thin line.

"Why can't I come with you? They're going to meet me eventually!" She stood up as she felt her temper rising. Zuko was becoming irritated with the fact that she was being stubborn. He exhaled slowly, pushing aside the urge to make a snide remark. He didn't need them arguing, either.

"Katara, if you would let me explain–" He spoke slowly, his voice firm. He stood up as well and looked down at her due to his height advantage.

"No, no! I understand. You want to see if you can beg your way in, alone, and if not, you will come back with me and I'll try and vouch for you!" She threw daggers at him with her eyes. She knew that he was aware that she was resisting the urge to start a physical fight.

He breathed out steam. He didn't like the tension, and he wanted to release fire. He exhaled slowly through his nose; keeping himself together.

"No! Yes, I am going to talk to them! I am going alone because if they tried to hold me as a prisoner you would be my way out. Especially when I dish out your details. I know the water tribe boy is going to be the most peeved to see me." He kept silent as Katara registered what he had said. Her face softened at the thought of meeting the water tribe boy.

"What's his name?" She asked curiously.

"Sokka."

"Oh."

* * *

Zuko stood at the edge of the cliff, surveying his surroundings as he figured out the best course of action to get down toward the temples. He jumped down onto a pillar as he heard cheering from above him. He looked up, and sure enough, Aang was soaring through the air on his glider.

He continued jumping down onto rock after rock, and soon enough he was on the ground. He looked around the high stone establishment. Once occupied by air nomads and now deserted. A refugee for the Avatar and his friends as they hid from the dangers they knew were going to come looking for them eventually.

He walked toward the familiar voices of Aang, Toph, and Sokka. It became uncomfortably silent as he slowed his pace and stopped behind the flying bison.

"I think that'll have to wait." The voice of the little earthbender girl spoke as Appa moved to the side and revealed him to the group of friends.

"Hello, Zuko here." He waved awkwardly.

Aang took a fighting stance as he held out his glider threateningly. Toph balled her hands into fists and Sokka grabbed for his boomerang. Appa roared at the firebender, blowing his hair back, and surprised them all by licking him. Zuko withheld from making a disgusted face and wiped the bison's saliva of his skin. Aang lowered his glider in shock.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here." He tried to continue, but Sokka cut him off.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Right...well, uh...anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed and I, uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group and I can teach firebending to you." He moved his gaze to Aang, who continued to stare in shock.

"You want to what now?" Toph asked.

"All you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!" Sokka shouted; flabbergasted.

"I've done some good things!" Zuko defended. "I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something." Appa licked his arm in appreciation.

"I'm not buying it." Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." Zuko was speaking directly to Aang now. His friends looked disapprovingly at the airbender.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done! We'll never let you join us."

Zuko raised his eyebrow in surprise. Sokka took a step forward.

"You need to get out of here."

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" He threw his arms up in anger. He took a step forward and Sokka mimicked his action.

"Either you leave or we attack." He held out his boomerang and Zuko bowed his head in defeat.

* * *

"I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would've believed that! Stupid!" He slapped his hand to his forehead and Katara couldn't help but giggle at his tangent.

"Zuko, you did _what_?" Katara's voice was concerned as she stared at the frustrated firebender.

"My second night home I ordered an assassin to kill the Avatar because I thought I was going to be happy. I had my honor restored, my father was talking to me, asking me to be at his right side in meetings, I didn't know I was going to change my mind!" He lowered his head in shame.

"How come this is the first I am hearing about this?" Katara furrowed her eyebrows.

"You and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. Besides, I knew you wouldn't be thrilled to hear about what I had done." He looked up at Katara and was surprised to see that her face only showed signs of mild disappointment.

"Well, you're right. I'm not thrilled about what you did, but I'm sure we can think of a way to resolve the issue."

Katara stood up from her spot on the ground and walked over to Zuko. He was sitting back on his heels and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's this for?" He looked up at her as his shaggy hair fell in his eyes.

"I'm trying to be reassuring. Tomorrow we will go down there together and we will join their group. We are two powerful benders and it wouldn't be a wise choice from them to turn us down. They'll realize that while we are talking to them, I promise." Her tone almost resembled Azula's for a moment but she had no devious plan in mind.

As night fell, Zuko fell himself falling asleep at the fire. He laid down in the soft dirt, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Katara was already fast asleep in the tent and he didn't want to interrupt her rest by walking in on her.

_I'll go in there in a little while..._

Leaves rustled around him and he opened his eyes in a flash.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

He didn't receive an answer, and instead shot out a flame and he saw a rock shoot up from the ground.

"It's me!" A familiar voice called out. She stepped back into the flame and fell onto her back.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and felt them open wide as he stared in disbelief.

"You burned my feet!" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" He jumped up from where he had been sleeping.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she crawled along the ground. She shot rock at him, which he dodged with ease, and kept chasing after her.

"Let me help you! I'm sorry!" He reached out to grab her shoulder and she rolled over, shooting out a rock that hit him in the chest. He flew back and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"I didn't know it was you!" He let out a groan. "Come back!"

Once she disappeared into the darkness, Zuko fell onto his back and slammed his fists into the ground.

"Why am I so bad at being good?"

* * *

The next morning after Zuko explained what had happened with Toph, Katara thought it was best if they headed to the temple right away. They ran most of the way, Katara eager to try and heal the girls' feet. Zuko led the way, and instructed her as they jumped down the rocks toward the civilization.

"Zuko, who is that?" Katara grabbed his arm to stop him from taking another step. She pointed at a tall, burly man with an iron hand who was standing on the very last pillar they had to jump off of.

The strange man had his back to them. Zuko looked to where she was pointing and gasped as he recognized the assassin. He jumped down onto the same pillar as the assassin and charged at the large man. Zuko rammed into his side and caused the blaze of fire to hit the roof of which Aang and his friends were standing under.

Aang looked up in horror as Combustion Man, as they liked to call him, was standing on a pillar that overlooked their entire surroundings.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Everyone heard Zuko shouting. He stood in front of the grunting assassin who simply shoved Zuko aside. He shot out another laser of fire and Katara watched as the people down below ducked behind a fountain of water.

Katara jumped down, summoning a wave of water from her pouch and directed it toward the assassin. Halfway there, Katara turned the water into sharp, pointy ice blades. The man simply blocked the attack by covering his face. Katara twirled, releasing three daggers from her hand and they bounced off his skin as if he were made of indestructible metal.

Katara charged, noticing the red mark on his forehead. She tried to throw a dagger at his face but he simply knocked her to the side as well. Katara went flying to the left, falling off the pillar, and rolled on the concrete ground until she bumped into something softer than she had been expecting.

A brunette boy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. She ran with the rest of the group behind a large pillar and groaned as she nursed her side. A large flame landed to their right and they all covered their bodies.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side!" A young, black haired girl cried out from her sitting position on the ground. Katara noted that she must be the one who Zuko had burned last night. She peeked around the corner of the pillar as the assassin shot out another beam of fire.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." She said as she turned back toward the group of strangers.

The brunette boy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down, as if contemplating something.

"I know how to get an angle on him," He gently shoved Katara to the side and it was his turn to peek around the pillar. He grabbed a boomerang off of his back. "All right, buddy, don't fail me now."

The boy tossed his boomerang into the air and watched as it soared right for the man. It hit him directly in the center of his forehead and the guy fell to the ground. They all ran from around the corner and looked at the fallen killer. Sokka's smile disappeared as the man stood up and rubbed his forehead. They all instantly ran back behind the pillar and Katara tried to figure out their next move.

A loud explosion from the distance captured their attention and they watched as half of the pillar fell into what seemed like a bottomless abyss beneath them. They all looked at each other in surprise.

Katara noticed Zuko climbing up a vine and ran toward him on instinct. She offered him her hand as he reached the top of the limb and their hands interlocked as she lifted him up onto the ground. She let out a moan as she gave him one last tug and he stumbled forward before finding his footing.

"Thank you." He said as he straightened out his clothes.

"No problem. I thought you were a goner." She smiled gratefully before they both turned their attention to the Avatar.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko." Aang said as they walked toward each other. "And thanks...?" He turned his attention toward the beautiful water tribe girl.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sokka asked, his eyes narrowing in on the water tribe girl.

"Her name is Ka–"

"My name is Katara." She answered as she cut off Zuko. She watched as Sokka's eyes became as big as saucers and opened his mouth to speak, but only to shut it.

"Katara." Aang repeated.

"Katara." She nodded.

"Katara as in Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I grew up in the Fire Nation, but I was born in the Southern Water Tribe." She explained. She watched as Sokka's hand covered his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He sat down on the concrete and put his head in his hands; shaking his head back and forth.

Zuko furrowed his brow as he looked between Sokka and Katara. Katara's face fell as she knelt down before the brunette boy with eyes as blue as hers.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no way you're alive." He looked up at the girl. He continued shaking his head back and forth.

"My mother was killed. That's why I'm here. Zuko told me that the Avatar was traveling with a boy from my tribe." She stood up just as Sokka stopped shaking his head. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not just a boy," His said with a serious tone, "I'm your brother."

Katara's vision turned black as she fell back into Zuko's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, ooh, ooh! ;) Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Acceptance

Katara woke up a half hour later in an unfamiliar bedroom and an unpleasant pounding in her head. The first thing she saw was Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice startling Zuko.

"You're in Sokka's bedroom. You fainted and I carried you in here." He didn't look at her as he answered. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the empty bedroom. The walls were covered with wooden panel and outlined with green at the top.

A knock on the open door interrupted her train of thought. They both looked up to see Sokka standing with a small steaming cup in his hands.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked as he walked into his room and handed Katara the cup of tea.

"No, and thanks." She forced a small smile and took a sip of the drink. It was more bland than she was used to but she withheld a displeasing look.

Sokka took a seat where Zuko had previously been sitting and turned toward his sister. An awkward moment fell upon the three of them as Sokka switched his gaze to Zuko with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not leaving this room." He said firmly. His shoulders were square and his head was held as like usual. Sokka couldn't help but feel intimidated but his features were quickly overcome with confusion.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He stated blatantly.

"I know. But anything you have to say regarding her background, I would like to hear as well."

Katara wanted to scold him for his overprotective behavior. She wondered if he had forgotten that after this whole ordeal was taken care of that they were going to try and discuss them joining their group.

"Are you two together?" Sokka asked suddenly. His eyebrows pulling together ever so slightly as he looked between the two of them. Katara felt herself choke on air.

"No!" They exclaimed in unison. Sokka felt his lip curl up in amusement.

"Okay, okay...I was just checking. Anyway, Katara, I am so shocked that you are here! Or even alive, really, but that's beside the point now." His smile was friendly as they locked eyes. Staring at him, she felt, was like looking into a mirror. The color of his hair, his skin tone was just as tan, his ocean blue eyes, and his smile.

"Yeah. I have a brother." She spoke mostly to herself. The word might have been foreign on her tongue, but it rolled off easily enough. He was her flesh and blood.

"Yes, you do. I am your older brother and I am going to protect you from now on." He smiled as Zuko shot him a look that did not go unnoticed by Katara.

"Zuko," She hissed through gritted teeth. His mouth in a hard line as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "But actually, Sokka, there was actually a reason that we came here."

Curiosity was evident on his face as he silently urged her to continue.

"Well, as you know, Zuko is a firebender and apparently the Avatar needs a firebending teacher."

"Aang." Sokka corrected.

"Aang?"

"That's his name. You don't have to refer to him as the Avatar."

"Oh. Right. Well, Aang needs a teacher and Zuko and I both think it could be a good idea if we joined alliances with you." Katara wasn't going to beat around the bush with this matter. If they turned them down, well, they didn't really have a backup plan.

Sokka looked at Zuko was an unreadable expression.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday, pal?" Sokka noted Zuko's struggle to keep his mouth shut and he smiled.

"But you have now learned that I'm traveling with your sister." He explained, "You can't take her in and turn me away."

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Because if I go, she goes." He stated matter-of-factly. Sokka arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Zuko nodded.

"Sokka..." Katara hesitated, "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I am not a water tribe girl brainwashed by Fire Nation ways, but if you refuse to accept Zuko, then I have no choice to go with him. I don't ever turn my back on the people who need me."

Sokka's features could easily be deciphered as disappointed. Katara felt a tug at her heart and she ignored the fact that she was already disappointing her newly discovered family member.

"Zuko is a traitor in the eyes of the Fire Nation now. If you didn't take him, then that would mean that he needed me. You don't need me; you have Aang." She circled the edge of the cup in her hands with her finger. Nobody except Zuko noticed Aang and Toph standing at the doorway now.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years. And it's been hard, but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He looked beyond Sokka's shoulder and that caused the two water tribe siblings to look at the door. Aang's eyebrows were raised in surprise and Toph's arms were folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," He added, bowing. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally." Toph seemed to be able to hear the sincerity in his words and balled her hand into a fist, smashing it into her other palm, and smiled.

"I say we bring them aboard! That way I can get back at him for burning my feet." She had a twisted grin her face and Zuko couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

After a bit more discussion, it was decided that Zuko was going to be Aang's firebending teacher. Genuine excitement overtook his features and Katara couldn't help but smile at his elated happiness. It was the first she had seen since his arrival back at the palace, and especially since being uncertain of his future after he confronted his father during the eclipse.

Now, after she walked down the hallway of all the bedrooms, she found herself at Zuko's door. His door was open as she leaned against the frame and found him laying on the bed with his eyes closed. For a moment she thought he were sleeping.

"Yes?" He murmured. His eyes remained closed as the sound of her footsteps approached him. Katara noticed the picture of Iroh peeking out of his pack and smiled.

"So, a picture of your uncle but not your girlfriend?" Katara asked with an amused tone. Zuko opened his eyes as he glanced at where she gazed.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Katara gaped at him.

"What? I thought you and Mai..."

"Everyone thinks I'm a traitor, Katara. I couldn't bring her into it." He snapped, cutting her off. Katara knew it was silly, but she couldn't help but snap as well.

"Oh, but you can bring me into it? Ask me to tag along on your journey which labels me a traitor as well!" Katara felt her cheeks flush as she grew flustered. Zuko was on his feet now, and he angry. He stood a few inches from Katara, his golden gaze narrowing in on her.

"Watch it," He hissed, "I already told you why I wanted to bring you along." A few pieces of his shaggy hair fell in his face, but Katara couldn't miss the glower in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, because I'm a powerful bender! How would you even know that? You were gone for four years, remember? You just didn't want to go down alone." She could feel the heat bouncing off of him.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." He muttered, turning his back to her. He walked over to his pack on the floor and revealed the picture of his uncle. "Plus I brought this along for you."

He turned and shoved the picture into her hands. She took it from him, shooting a look of annoyance, and watched as he plopped back down on his bed.

"I'm going to be watching you," She admitted, "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. If you show any signs of hurting Aang, I will have no problem putting an end to your destiny." She said it a low voice. A hint of mockery in the last word that rolled off of her tongue. She didn't wait for a reply and was gone from his room before she could see him exhaling steam.

They both knew he struggled with doing the right thing in the past. She wasn't going to allow him to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"That one felt hot." Aang commented as him and Katara sat upon a rock. Zuko was struggling to produce fire but he wasn't giving up.

"Don't patronize me!" He yelled, throwing another fist out, but nothing but a small puff of smoke appeared.

Katara felt a snicker escape her lips and Zuko shot her an annoyed look. She knew she were lucky he was having trouble bending or they would soon erupt into a duel. They had been shooting snide comments at each other all day, but this easily gave Katara the most fun.

"Come on, Zuko, show us how good of a bender you are!" Katara mockingly cheered.

Zuko whipped around, stalking toward the rock. Katara suddenly seemed to remember that he was a warrior as well and opened up her water pouch and froze him in mid-stride. Zuko struggled in place and cursed silently under his breath. Aang looked between the two of them curiously but stayed quiet.

"_Katara. _Unfreeze me. Now." He commanded her with _that _voice. The one that would send any other person into a nervous, stuttering fit. Katara simply shook her head as she hopped off the rock.

"Not until you can figure out why your bending has suddenly disappeared." She smiled, patting his head as she walked past him. He reached up quickly and grasped her wrist in his hand.

"Your bending is gone?" Sokka's voiced asked from behind Zuko.

"No!" Zuko hissed, his cheeks flushing.

"Yes." Katara corrected. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You think you would be able to bend, Zuko, with the way Katara can send you into fits of rage lately."

"Just because his bending is gone," She tore her arm from his grasp, "Doesn't mean his temper is as well."

Zuko growled.

That night after dinner, after Zuko had hacked his way out of the ice, he walked into Katara's room and slammed her door shut hard behind him.

When she didn't flinch, however, he noticed the way her shoulders were slumped forward.

"Katara." His anger only faltering slightly. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

"My mom sacrificed to save me, Zuko. She told the leader of the group who raided our village that she was the waterbender, and since she were feeding me at the time they found her, I was whisked away with her to the Earth Kingdom. They left me in an alley to starve the day of her execution." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He said as sincere as he could manage while still feeling his inner flame. He took a seat next to on her bed but didn't reach out to touch her.

"What did you want?" She asked lamely, changing the subject.

"Well, I was going to yell at you for earlier, but I was also going to tell you that Aang and I were going to be taking off in the morning."

"Where are you going?" She asked skeptically.

"We're going to check out some Sun Warrior ruins that are near by. To see if we can find anything that will answer the question about my bending disappearing."

"Oh," She muttered, "Well good-luck."

They sat in silence for a long moment before Zuko stood and exited the room without a word. They would both have to be extremely unaware of themselves not to notice that the wall had risen between them again.


	9. Guardian Angel

The usual birds that chirped in the early morning around a large fountain were no where to be seen the next morning - probably because Katara was standing in the fountain - but she hardly noticed. She was getting lost in the rhythm in which she moved and her surroundings were comfortably still. It was a little after dawn and the people she was now living with didn't strike her as early risers.

She was conjuring up a rather intimidating whip of water when she turned, spotting a figure out of her peripheral vision, and sent the whip of water at the approaching person. Once she fully turned, though, she felt guilt wash over her.

"What was that for?" His raspy voice hissed. Katara bit the inside of her lip as she saw a shirtless Zuko with a line of crimson running down his right peck.

"You startled me!" She defended.

"Do you always go around attacking people who happen to surprise you?" He asked in annoyance. Katara noticed he seemed rather hot - beats of sweat on his forehead - making a few pieces of his hair stick. He must have come from the kitchen because he held a small cup in his hands.

"Sorry," She muttered; barely audible. "What are you doing awake right now?"

"I rise with the sun," He explained, "I was meditating."

"You seem kind of sweaty..." She trailed off once she realized she was still staring at his exposed chest. If he noticed the hint of pink on her cheeks, he said nothing.

"Well fire _is_ hot." He taunted, a slight smirk on his lips. He took a sip of his drink and crinkled his nose. "I miss my uncle's tea."

"Yeah, you make awful tea." She commented as she stepped out of the cool water. She had completely forgotten that she was in only her wrappings- the same blush returned to her cheeks and she turned her back to him as she grabbed her robe.

"What's got you all cranky this morning?" He furrowed his one good brow as he set down his cup of tea on the fountain.

"I'm not cranky." She hissed, feeling a part of her growing annoyed. She wasn't feeling as relaxed as she had been while practicing her bending just moments prior.

"It's written all over your features." He pushed for the truth. She snapped.

"Well I have been feeling irritable ever since you showed up." She shot, turning to face him as she tied the sash around her waist. His eyes washed over in anger.

"You attacked me!" He growled, pointing to the drying blood on his chest. "I was just coming over to say good morning. I wasn't going to ignore your presence." Katara shrugged.

"It's not like I would have known the difference. I didn't know you were there which targets being startled, hence the 'attack'. She emphasized with air quotations.

Before he could retort, a sudden loud bang from above them stole their attention. Katara could see Toph, Aang, and Sokka running into view as the rock ceiling above them shook. A few pebbles fell around them and Zuko watched in horror as a chunk of the ceiling started falling right above Katara.

"Watch out!" He yelled, running and jumping on her. Katara landed on her stomach from the impact and she felt Zuko breathing heavily on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Katara hissed, craning her neck to look up at Zuko.

"Keeping the rocks from crushing you." He spoke as if she wasn't able to figure that much out for herself.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." She hissed as she scrambled to her feet, leaving him behind.

"What's happening?" Aang yelled, stopping a few feet from her.

"I don't know." She explained, suddenly feeling very exposed.

Just then, three Fire Nation war balloons floated up into view. The first, in the front, was the biggest and an evil-looking Azula stood with her hands behind her back.

Zuko was on his feet, growling, as his eyes connected with his sister's.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" He yelled. He stood in a fighting position; readying for an attack.

"Isn't it obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Another explosion landed a few feet from where everyone was standing and the ceiling shook violently.

"We need to get out of here!" Sokka yelled. He instinctively grabbed Katara's wrist and started pulling her back as Toph and Aang retreated back toward the bedrooms.

"Zuko!" She yelled, fighting against Sokka's hold. He turned his head at the sound of her cry.

"Go! I'll hold them off! I have a feeling this is a personal visit." He turned his attention back toward Azula.

He took a few steps back before running as fast as he could toward her war ship. He jumped, doing a front flip and landing of his feet as he shot out two balls of fire at his sister. She rolled, ducking the flames, and kicked out a fierce wave of blue fire. He parted her flame and ran toward her, shooting out yet another ball of fire.

They danced around each other, dodging and attacking, until she was hit with fire. She let out a yelp, rolling to the side, but this was enough time for Zuko to close in on his sister.

* * *

"Katara, come on!" Sokka pleaded as he went to grab a hold of his sister's arm once again. They were running down the halls after quickly grabbing as much of their belongings as they could. They passed Zuko's bedroom, and the silver of his swords caught her eye.

"Sokka, let me go! I have to get Zuko's things." She pulled herself from his grasp, running into the bedroom. She threw his swords into his bag and swung the pack of her free shoulder.

Once they all gathered at the end of the hallway, Toph twisted her balled up fists and shot a hole into the now collapsed wall. They climbed on top of Appa, Sokka helping Katara up and she fell onto the saddled back of the flying bison.

_Flying._

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled, taking the reins into his hands. The bison let out a groan and started lifting from the ground. Katara clutched onto the side of the saddle much like she did to Zuko's war balloon.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She covered her hand with her mouth as Appa soared through the hole.

Above them, they watched as Zuko and Azula danced around each other some more, blocking each others attacks. A huge explosion shot up into the sky as orange and blue connected, knocking both the siblings backward. Katara watched in horror as Zuko failed to grab a hold of the ship and started free falling.

"Aang! Zuko is falling!" Ignoring her nauseated stomach, she shot up from her seat. Aang directed Appa to the right as they zoomed toward his quickly descending body. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Azula falling too, having fallen off the other end of the ship.

Zuko noticed the bison approaching him from below and he reached out beneath him; wishing to grab a hold of the saddle. Instead, Katara grabbed his forearm and tugged him down toward her. She fell backward as his weight suddenly hit her small frame, and she landed with a hard thud against the brown leather saddle. She felt her breath pushed out of her and Zuko quickly sprang forward.

They all turned in time to see Azula skidding to a stop on the mountain side and smiling wickedly as her hair blew in the wind.

"Of course she made it." A hint of disgust in Zuko's tone.

* * *

After two hours of flying, Appa had let out a sleepy groan so they landed on a cliff side that the dark ocean splashed against violently.

Once they had set up their tents and Sokka made rice balls for dinner, they sat around a roaring fire that Zuko started with ease.

"How do you suppose Azula found us?" Aang asked curiously, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

Katara tried to ignore the gut-wrenching terror at thoughts of Azula finding Iroh - wherever he went - and torturing him for information. He was the only connection between Zuko and herself, and even if he didn't know anything, she wouldn't put it past Azula to torture him anyway.

"I have no idea." Zuko answered, his mouth in a thin line, as his eyes watched the dancing flames. Katara knew that that same question had already been on his mind.

"Well, they won't be able to find us now." Sokka said, shrugging, as he reached for seconds.

"Yeah, plus camping really feels like old times again, doesn't it?" A smile shone on his young features. Katara, from what she was able to see so far, liked the energy she saw from the young avatar. He knew the weight of the world was on his shoulders but never let that bring him down. Never stopping him from smiling and enjoying life along the way of his journey.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could chase you around for a while and try to capture you." Zuko joked, laughter erupting from their peers. Sokka lifted up his cup and smiled.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out today he'd be our hero!" They all raised their glasses, giggling, and cheered for the firebender.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this. But I'm not the only hero today," His gaze went to Katara, "Katara saved me from plummeting to my death."

Katara felt out of place. Not only that, but now, she felt herself grow angry.

"Speaking of which," Aang spoke, "I was wondering if I could watch you and Zuko duel. I've seen him against my airbending, Toph's earthbending, and a ton of warriors, but never waterbending."

"Okay." She answered without a moment of thought. She ignored Zuko's gaze as he arched his eyebrow. Aang's smiled widened.

"Really? Cool! Plus I know your element is Zuko's greatest weakness." Katara let out a small smile at his excitement.

"Are you sure?" Zuko's voice broke their eye-contact - leaving Aang to blush - and Katara met his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, if you're up for it."

He stared at her in silent confusion.

"The moon is out and we're surrounded by water. I'm in my element; you're not." She knew he could hear the challenge in her voice. His eyes narrowed and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch, but from what I can detect form these two I know this going to get out of hand. I'm going to get some sleep." Toph said as she stood up, walking a few feet away, and made herself an earth tent; four rocks engulfing her.

* * *

Beyond their tents stood two boulders on either side of the cliff. They were black, sharp, and Aang and Sokka leaned against them as they watched Katara and Zuko stare at each other in fighting positions. Katara bounced a ball of water back and forth in her palms while Zuko had summoned two small flames.

"Ready, Zu-zu?" Katara's barked smugly.

Zuko's flames growing bigger was the answer to her question.

They circled each other a few times. Both waiting for the other one to make the first move. First, Katara tried hitting him with a whip. He slide past it with ease and the other two that followed. Growling, she raised her arms and the water rose as well, and with a flick of her wrists, the icy cycles flew at his body. He somersaulted, summoning a wall of fire and they dissolved by the heat. While crouched, he shot his legs out from underneath him and a whip of flame snaked for her feet. She dropped the water and the fire sizzled.

"Why are you holding back?" Katara taunted.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" He hissed, shooting out two more flames. She ducked them and sent her whip for one of his ankles. Unlike last time, he was ready and jumped back, smirking.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

She was a warrior and a bender; as was he. If they were actual enemies in a fight, they wouldn't stop fighting until they passed out from exhaustion. They were too well-matched for one another, and both refused to give up.

Her back was to the ocean now, very close to the edge of the cliff, and she summoned the water to become an extension of her arm. It had always reminded her of a tentacle and she twirled, sending it to lash out at him. He leaned back, losing his footing, and fell onto his back. It was the most damage either one of them had done to the other.

From the ground, he shot out two whips of fire, and sent them for her ankles once again. She stumbled slightly, backing up, and her foot twisted as it slipped on a rock. She yelled, the water dropping from her as she waved her arms trying to catch her balance.

"W-w-wah!" She yelled, feeling herself fall off the edge of the cliff.

She was expecting to free fall when a strong arm gripped her wrist and held her dangling from the cliff.

"Katara! Hold on!" Zuko yelled, a slight layer of panic in his words.

"Can you pull me up?" She asked, wondering how her weight wasn't pulling him over the edge as well.

Without another word, Zuko leaned back on his knees and tried pulling her up. She threw her other hand onto the dirt and grass; gripping as well as she could. He started to slowly stand up, his knees shaking slightly, and he pulled the rest of her body up over the edge. The sudden impact of her weight, this time, sent them tumbling backward.

Zuko hit his head against the ground and let out a cry as Katara found herself landing onto his chest. As they lay there, Sokka and Aang ran to them, relief washing over their faces.

"Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked, kneeling down to their side.

She nodded her head in the crook of Zuko's neck and he shivered at the tickling motion. She started to push herself up, Sokka and Aang each grabbing one of her arms and hoisted her to her feet. She extended her arm for Zuko but he bat her hand away and sat up.

Once they were back at the fire, Sokka and Aang dismissed themselves to sleep and left them sitting around the fire. Katara stood up, stretching, and turned to leave as well.

"Stop doing that."

Zuko's voice made her stop mid-stride and she turned back around to face him.

"Do what?" She arched a brow.

"Getting into positions where I have to do that." He growled, his face unreadable. He stood up then, too, and started walking toward her.

"Do what?" She asked again, this time with a little less patience.

"Save you." He whispered, shoving past her shoulder as he kept on walking toward his tent.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all who have read and/or review this story. It makes me happy knowing you're enjoying it! :)  
**


	10. Mistakes

"Zuko, are you sure it's safe to stay here?" Aang asked hesitantly as he instructed Appa to land in the courtyard behind a unfamiliar beach house.

"Yes, like I told Katara, my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy and that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." He explained as he slid off of the bison. His feet connected with the familiar stone ground; him and Katara would train out here during the summer months after discovering her ability.

"I used to love it out here." Katara commented as she swat away the hand Zuko had offered her. She landed next to him gracefully enough that she sent him a smug smirk as she turned on her tip-toes to grab the strap of her pack.

"You've been here?" Sokka asked bewildered.

"Well, yes. I was like their cousin growing up so I was invited on all the family vacations." Her gaze fell upon the empty fountain that sat in the middle of the courtyard. A bittersweet feeling ran through her as she sighed.

As the five of them proceeded into the house, Katara gasped.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Aang asked again, taking in their surroundings. "It looks like it's been raided."

"Well...actually..." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "This is the work of me from the last time we were here. We needed things for a bonfire..."

The room that once looked like proper royalty now looked like a squatters habitat. Some of the crimson carpet was burnt, the couch overturned with its cushions nowhere to be found, a few chairs with broken off legs, and a few picture frames in a pile that no longer contained pictures.

"So you destroyed the place in a fit of rage?" Sokka inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well-"

"Enough! Yes, Zuko, you completely destroyed the place, but it's all we have for right now. Everyone find a bedroom and make yourselves at home." Katara's motherly role kicked in as soon as Zuko was about to defend himself.

It didn't take long for everyone to locate a bedroom and unpack their few belongings. Katara ended up in her old childhood bedroom and smiled at the memories as she unpacked her few pairs of travel clothes. Zuko offered a training session to Aang so they made their way back to the courtyard while Sokka offered to go into town for some supplies - Toph very eager to assist him - and that left her to try and tidy up the living room.

She was muttering something about a temperamental firebender when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"What was that?" Zuko asked as he wiped down the back of his neck with a towel.

"How did you manage to burn the carpet, Zuko?" Katara was bewildered at the damage she discovered as she cleaned up the floor.

"Fire." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Right," She turned to face him. "And where did you get...such...a...nice...bo-" She found herself staring at his chest again and she silently thanked the twelve-year-old Avatar as he came galloping up beside Zuko, popping a fire flake into his mouth.

"Phew! That practice made me sweat. We should go get some ice cream on the beach!" He smiled excitedly at his idea.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She fanned her face. "It's hot in here as well."

If Zuko noticed the blush on her cheeks, he said nothing. Katara turned silently on her heels, leading the way toward the front door.

* * *

Most of the walk across the beach had been silent. Katara still felt embarrassed for getting choked up over Zuko's bare body, Zuko was thinking about the dangerous situations that could happen if anyone recognized the Avatar, and Aang was drooling over the thought of his ice cream.

After ordering, Katara felt little surprise to see Sokka sitting at a table, talking animatedly to Toph as he ate, who was laughing at whatever he was saying. Toph must have sensed their familiar vibrations because her head turned toward them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, over here!" Toph waved them over once.

"You have got to try this flavor!" Sokka exclaimed right as they sat down to join them. He forced the spoon into Katara's mouth, who yelped at the sudden surprise, but smiled once her taste buds were washed over with an amazing flavor.

"That's good." She nodded as Sokka held out the spoon to Aang next.

"Were you able to stock up on some food?" Zuko asked, pushing his desperately-need-to-be-cut bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, and at a good price too." Sokka explained as he scooped up the remainder of his ice cream.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Aang asked as he licked the bottom of his dripping cone.

"However long we can," Zuko offered. "I don't know where else we could go."

"Hopefully Azula doesn't decide on an impromptu vacation as well." Sokka shuddered at the idea of running into her before they chose to attack.

After a few minutes of silence, Toph snickered as she looked up at Katara.

"What is going on with you, Sugar Queen? Your heart is beating so fast!"

Everyone turned their eyes to Katara, who was looking out at the beach with her mouth agape.

"Ruon-Jian..." She whispered, her eyes locked on a figure down a ways on the beach.

"Oh Agni." Zuko muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot a disapproving look at Katara.

"Who's Ran-Jan?" Sokka asked, eyeballing his sister.

"Ruon-Jian is a friend of mine. I'm going to go say hello. You guys should head back to the beach house...if they spot Aang our cover here might be blown." Katara explained as she stood up from the bench.

"Why are you going to go say hello?" Zuko hollered, standing up from his seat as well. His eyes narrowing in on the waterbender suspiciously.

"For a distraction! Last time we were here, Zuko, Azula tried getting friendly with Chan. I don't know what happened between them so he might tip us off." She hissed as she watched the boy ball his hands into fists at his sides.

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph snickered at the vibrations the two of them were sending off.

"Okay, maybe not for a distraction," She muttered, "But last time I was here I didn't get to catch up with him because Zuko was too busy being Mr. Temperamental."

"He was talking to Mai!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"So what? Your girlfriend never shows an interest in _anything_, I highly doubt Ruon-Jian was going to be the first thing to break that." Katara yelled, turning on her heels and stalked off toward the beach.

"You two have a seriously twisted relationship." She heard Toph say before they were out of earshot.

* * *

The moon was high in the dark sky when Katara made her way up the walkway to their house. She was swaying as she walked; her body language matching how her mind felt. Her mind was spinning and she let out a content sigh as she leaned against one of the white pillars for support.

Her eyes closed as she brought her hand up to her lips. A smile formed as she felt his lips connecting with hers all over again. Once she opened her eyes, she felt her heart sink as she looked at the double doors.

_Burnt._

"Oh, Zu-zu." She muttered as she walked up to the charred front door. She pushed them open slowly, trying not to make any noise, but soon realized it was a wasted attempt to sneak in once she spotted the figure standing with their arms crossed in the foyer.

"Welcome home." He said bitterly.

"Is that new? The burn mark on the door?" She asked as she leaned back against the closed door. She was in no mood for a fight. All her eyes wanted to do were to close and let her body let her body be engulfed into darkness.

"I may have punched it."

"With fire?" She asked.

"With fire." He nodded.

He stepped into the light that was provided by the moon and she noticed that he was still shirtless. Her gaze lingered down to his chest as she broke their eye-contact.

"Why?"

"I'll ask the questions around here. What are you doing, Katara? We are here to train Aang and get ready to face my father. Not run off with old flings! Coming here was a bad idea. You're just going to be distracted."

"Sorry for being a teenage girl at the same time!" She growled, trying her best to stand without swaying as she took a step forward. "I can't work with what I've got."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me see...Sokka is my brother. Aang is a child even if he were trapped in an iceberg for one-hundred years, and you...well...that would be weird." She stumbled over her own feet as she tried to take another step forward and Zuko grabbed her forearms to steady her.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Although..." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her azure eyes stared into his topaz ones.

"Katara, you're drunk. We need to get you to your room so you can lay down and rest."

She placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving. Her gaze was burning holes into his head as she bit her bottom lip.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the friction between us isn't from anger? But sexual?" She swayed as she leaned into him; closing the remaining distance between them.

"'Tara..." His voice trembled slightly, and if she hadn't been drinking, she would have caught it. He was worried about what was going to happen next.

"Let's face it: I'm not the little girl you last saw over four years ago, and you're not the skinny boy I last remembering seeing either." Her eyes dropped to the hand on his chest and she made moved her finger in a light circle. He shivered involuntarily to her touch.

"Katara! Stop it!" The grip on her arms tightened and he forced her to take a step back.

"You can't say you haven't noticed me." She hissed, pulling her arms out of his grasp.

"Yes...so...that doesn't mean that I...that we...no! You're my best friend."

"Message received." She spat, pushing past him as she headed toward her bedroom.

She made a point to slam her door shut hard enough for him to hear it from where she knew he was still standing in the foyer.

* * *

A knock on Katara's door was what woke her the next morning. Her head was throbbing and she pushed down the urge to retch as she sat up in her bed.

"C-Come in!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

"It's Sokka, are you decent?" He asked as he pushed the door open slightly. Katara smiled at her brother and nodded but realized he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, you can show yourself." She laughed.

He pushed the door all the way open and came into view with a cup of steaming tea.

"Whoa, no wonder you were still asleep. It's dark in here!" He walked over to the curtains and pulled them to the side with his free hand as he extended the other toward her. She took the tea and offered a smile in return.

"Thanks, Sokka."

As she sipped the tea, Sokka sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, sis, can I ask you something?" He fiddled with the string that kept his blue vest closed and met her gaze.

"Of course." She smiled slightly and set down the cup of tea.

"Growing up with Azula, would you be surprised she turned out the way she did?"

Katara surprised him by breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry...no...no, you wouldn't. She was a dark child. Iroh sent her a doll once and she was disgusted and set its head on fire." Sokka shuttered.

"Can I ask you something?" She picked up her cup and took another sip of the usual bland tea.

"Yeah! What's up?" He turned excited, crossing his legs as he faced her.

"What's it like back home?" Katara had constantly wondered how life would be in her natural habitat compared to the Fire Nation.

"Well, there's a lot of snow. Our tribe lives in a village that consists of a bunch of tents and igloos. We live off of the hunting and gathering lifestyle. It's always cold. You have to bundle up which I'm sure you wouldn't be used to since the Fire Nation is always extremely hot."

"Wow...well, I'm sure I could adapt. I've always wanted to visit at some point in my life." Sokka's smile grew at her statement.

"After this you should come back to the South Pole with me! You could meet our grandmother! She would love to meet you." His eyes were shining as he imagined bringing back his sister to their homeland.

"Really? I wouldn't...scare people off? They all assume I was murdered too.." Katara shook her head of the horrible incident.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone will love you. They'll probably tell you you look just like mom too."

"Do I?" Her voice fell to a whisper.

"Yeah, you do. You're both beautiful." Sokka offered his sister a smile.

"Thanks Sokka." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No problem, sis. Now come on, the reason I came to get you is because lunch is about ready."

They both stood from her bed and as they made their down the hallway, Katara was hit with memories of last night.

"_You can't say you haven't noticed me."_

"_You're my best friend."_

Katara's stomach lurched and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh...my...Spirts.." She stopped at the edge of the dining room and Sokka turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow.

"Where's Zuko?" Her voice cracked.

"He's training with Aang." Toph called from the pantry in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sokka pressed again.

"I think I made a mistake."

"I'll say, you're giving off some serious anxiety right now, Sugar Queen."

This time Katara couldn't stop her stomach from coming up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it was needed for the progression of the story. Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Tension

A glistening Aang appeared in the dining room just as Katara had returned from tossing her mopped up stomach bile outside in the surrounding woods. The relief Katara felt wash washed over with despair as she realized Zuko was not following suit.

"Where's Sparky?" Toph asked the question that lingered on her tongue. Toph jumped down from the stepping stool that she had been standing on and Sokka checked the boiling food over the stove.

"He said he wanted to clean himself up," Aang answered, avoiding Katara's stare, "He said we could start eating without him."

Katara felt her stomach tighten as she walked over to Sokka and grabbed a pile of bowls that someone had found and washed in the dusty cupboard. She tried to push the thoughts of the previous night aside. Surely Zuko wasn't going to be strange around her now just because she was a little forward?

_A little? You more or less tried to seduce him._

She scolded herself silently as she set up the table in which held happier memories. Her life in the Fire Nation was simple and easy and occasionally _fun _until the night Zuko's mother had disappeared after visiting him in the middle of the night. That's when they stopped coming to Ember Island altogether. She never saw a genuinely happy smile cross Ozai's lips after his wife's disappearance.

"Alright, the soup is done." Sokka's voice broke through her thoughts and her stomach lightly grumbled.

"Katara?" Aang asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Hm?"

"Do you think after we eat we could practice waterbending together?" He slurped up a noodle and sent her a lopsided grin.

"Sure, I'd like that." Anything to get her mind off of her friend.

They ate in mostly silence after that. Aang complimented Sokka on a job well done and refilled his bowl. Toph snickered behind her bowl that was covering her mouth once a wet - and shirtless - Zuko came into sight. Katara didn't have to ask; her heart started beating faster. She was sure that Toph sensed her nervous stomach as well.

"It might be cold now." Sokka commented, as he watched Zuko pick up a bowl that was left on the counter for him, which was met with a look from the former prince. "Oh, right. Firebender." He muttered lamely as he picked up his bowl and drank the broth.

"How was practice today?" Katara asked nobody in particular as Zuko took a seat across from her.

"It was good. Although Sifu Hotman seemed extra frustrated today." Aang answered, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he slurped another noodle into his mouth.

"Why's that, Sparky?" Toph questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice. Katara felt herself growing irritated with the blind earthbender. It seemed everyone beside Sokka was aware something had happened between the two of them.

"Nothing," Zuko said with a tone that Katara wasn't used to hearing. "And stop calling me that name!" He spoke a bit more harshly as he summoned a small fire and worked his way around his bowl to heat up his soup.

Katara couldn't help but notice he was avoiding look at her.

"Aang, I'm done eating, would you like to go now?" She stood up with her bowl and walked toward the sink. Before she could get an answer the firebender interjected.

"Where are you going?" Zuko's voice surprised her, and for a second she thought he was speaking to her, until she turned and saw his gaze on the small airbender.

"I asked Katara if she wanted to practice waterbending." Katara noticed Aang gulp– probably hoping Zuko didn't burn him where he sat.

"What's the big deal?" Sokka questioned with a furrowed brow. He set down his bowl and all four pair of eyes landed up the prince.

To Sokka, Zuko seemed borderline unreasonable right now. To everyone else, well, they understood that Zuko must have let something slip about whatever happened between them to Aang.

Zuko, after what seemed an eternity, sighed audibly and nodded toward the airbender. Once he raised his head, his eyes gave Katara a quick once-over; noting how she seemed physically fine after her drunken night. If she hadn't already been staring, she probably would have missed his glance.

* * *

Katara excused herself from Aang to change into her practice wear before meeting him outside in the courtyard. She had to bend the water from the running sink in the kitchen to the empty fountain and that action alone took a lot of energy out of her.

Even if her practice wear consisted of her white bindings, she wanted a moment alone to shake off all thoughts and just breathe for a moment in solitude.

"This will pass," she whispered to herself, "You'll just have a talk with him tonight when everyone else has gone to sleep."

And far away from the earthbender.

She found Aang mediating on the edge of the fountain a few minutes later.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She smiled sheepishly as he opened one of his eyes and mirrored her smile.

"No, I do it with any amount of free time I get." He jumped up and floated to the ground without making a sound.

"So, how did you learn waterbending?" Katara asked as she stepped into the cool water in the fountain.

"Sokka told me about master waterbenders in the North Pole."

"Sokka? Is he the one who found you?" Katara felt herself smile. In the little time she had been with her brother, their bond had grown immensely.

"Yeah, I was frozen in an iceberg and he had crashed his boat into it." She watched Aang smile at the memory. Katara wondered if any part of their journey had ever been simple.

"Sounds like Sokka." Katara let out a breathless laugh. Aang was now across from her in the water and they did simple push and pull motions with the summoned water in their hands.

After a moment of silence, "What about Zuko? I know he was assigned to capture you and bring you back to the Fire Nation."

"It was only a matter of hours after Sokka found me that Zuko's ship came to the shores of your village. He thought I would be old-what a surprise it was for him to see I was only a kid."

Katara felt her lips curl up at the look of surprise she imagined on his face.

"He'll come around, you know." Aang offered. Katara's smile disappeared.

"I don't think of him that way, Aang. I wasn't in my right mind..."

"I noticed he was more frustrated than usual right from the beginning. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I asked him what was going on and he snapped at me. He said we had Sozin's comet to worry about and you were off gallivanting with ex-flings. A lot of heat radiated off of him when he spoke of this person." Aang shrugged, eying Katara to see if she could help him make sense of his frustration.

"Zuko doesn't like who I saw on the beach yesterday. Before him and I left to find you, we were sent here on a forced vacation and he started talking to Mai, his ex-girlfriend. Zuko can be jealous sometimes and that just fuels his fire. He ended up shoving him and later they all went back and completely trashed his house."

"Is that their idea of a good time?"

"For Azula, yes. I wasn't apart of it, though. Since I'm not blood related I like to think I'm the most sensible one."

"I guess that could be it..." Aang didn't sound entirely convinced but Katara chose to ignore his skepticism.

"Zuko is a hard one to fully understand," Katara offered, wanting to change the subject, but she had a feeling this is why he had asked her to do something in which they would be alone. "I've known him my entire life and he still manages to surprise me."

"Well you were apart for four years."

"Right. Time does have a way of changing things." Katara sighed and the water she held dropped back into the fountain.

"Speaking of which, I kind of wanted to ask your advice on something. I would go to Sokka but since it's about a girl, and you're a girl, I figured you'd be my better option."

"Don't tell Sokka," she joked, "He might get offended." Aang laughed lightly and stepped out of the water, sitting back down on the edge. Katara studied him for a second before joining his side.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be worried." She admitted, sitting on her hands. She felt her brows furrow as she stared at him with concern.

"No, no," He smiled up at her to try and reassure her. It did. "It's just for a while now, I have been feeling differently for someone I know. It's complicated because I notice the way she looks at this other person we both know..."

In that instant she became noticeably uncomfortable.

_Her? 'I notice the way she looks at this other person we both know.'_ _Zuko? Well that's just silly because she doesn't look at Zuko any particular way._

Then it hit her.

"Toph. Sokka," She whispered. She shook her head; riding her mind of her assumption. "I've noticed the way she _looks_ at him too, so to speak."

"He's a strategist, and brave, and clever, There's no way she would ever look at me the same." Aang's voice sounded so defeated.

"You can't give up so easily, Aang. Not until you are sure of the way she feels about you. My guess is she developed a crush on Sokka because he's much bigger than she is. You two are around the same age, so your size is a lot more similar. You'll both grow over time, but right now, she clings to the older and stronger person." Katara tried to explain her thoughts the best she could. It surprised her, that Aang even felt this way. She was able to notice how Toph liked to be around Sokka right off the bat.

"You do have a point. Plus, Sokka has a girlfriend." Katara gave him a bewildered stare.

"He does? Where is she?" When Aang didn't acknowledge her question, she looked at noticed he was staring at his hands.

"We think Azula captured her. We have no idea where she is." His sad tone matched the look on his face.

"Well, I guess it's best that I'm learning this from you. What's her name?"

Aang smiled. "Suki. She's a Kyoshi warrior. She's a very talented fighter. You would like her."

"I'm sure I'll meet her some day." Katara tried to sound as optimistic as possible.

Before he could reply, Sokka appeared in the doorway with Toph in tow.

"Come on, you two! We are going to the beach!" Sokka's excitement made Katara smile. For someone with no idea where their girlfriend could possible be, he seemed rather upbeat most of the time. Maybe he focused on the bigger picture and had a plan to find her after they fought Ozai.

Aang looked up at her. "What do you say?"

"I never pass up a chance to enjoy the beach." She smiled and offered her hand to him and she stood up from the cool rock.

"Me neither." He smiled back and their hands connected as they rushed toward their two eager companions.

* * *

No more than a half hour later, Zuko appeared at the top of the sand hill that led down to the beach.

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice surprised them all and Toph craned her neck to look at the approaching firebender.

"We're relaxing, Sparky! Why don't you join us?" She was laying out on a towel that was right next to Sokka.

Katara stood on a block of ice in the water that she had frozen and stopped squinting once he came close enough into view. He was fully dressed in his normal Fire Nation attire and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have better things to be doing. You all have been so lazy since we've been here." He accused.

"Hey!" I yelled, everyone turning their attention to where I stood. "Aang has been working hard on building his firebending. The rest of us are already masters of our skill. I think we can take a little time to relax."

"Yeah, we're just enjoying the beach while there's still sunlight." Sokka agreed before Zuko could retort with whatever remark she could see he wanted to spit out when their eyes locked for the first time that day.

"Fine, you be lazy all you want, I'm not going to join you. There's a week until Sozin's comet but I guess that doesn't matter to any of you." He snapped as he turned on his heel to head back toward the house.

Before she could think, she summoned a water whip in her hands and forced it in his direction. She flipped her wrists and froze it and closed her fists; causing it to shatter. She then flicked her wrist roughly and sent the pieces flying at the back of his head but by then he was too far up the hill to be hit with them. If he sensed her attack, he did nothing. Soon he disappeared out of sight.

"What a jerkbender." Sokka scoffed as he stood up from his towel.

"He's just trying to focus on the mission." She defended, although she had no idea why.

Everyone gathered around Aang, who was building a Appa sand sculpture, and watched as he finished by shoving a piece of wood into the side for his second horn.

"Not bad, Tinkletoes, but I've been working on my sand bending." Toph smirked as she cracked her fingers. She turned and everyone watched as she brought up her arms, splitting them as she brought them down, and a sand display of Ba Sing Se lay before them. Sokka's mouth dropped open in awe and Aang jumped off of his Appa, examining her work up close.

"Whoa! You even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang pointed at their sculptures and smiled up at the blind earthbender. She crossed her arms triumphantly.

"That's amazing." Katara complimented.

"Thanks, Sugar Queen."

Not a second later a blast of fire came flying down by their feet and Zuko could be seen soaring through the air and he rolled and landed in a crouching position on the ground. He shot out more fire and Aang jumped backward to keep from his feet getting burned. Sokka grabbed Toph around the waist and ran backward to keep them safe as well.

"What are you doing?" Aang cried, running and jumping over Toph's work as fire threatened to burn him.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko yelled in response, running after him and punching out more fire.

Everyone was frozen with confusion as they watched as Aang jumped to the top of the hill and Zuko climbed up the side. If she hasn't been in her bathing suit, Katara would have been able to throw a dagger and pinned him to the ground.

"What are we just standing here for?" She yelled at her remaining companions. She took off running up the hill and they followed closely behind her.

Katara watched as they moved along the rooftop of the house, Aang still dodging Zuko's fire blasts. She ran inside the house, listening for pattering footsteps on the roof but didn't hear any.

Suddenly she heard someone yell out and a loud explosion told her in happened upstairs. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and turned right down a hallway where the cry had come from and saw a big hole in the side of the house. She jumped through, hearing footsteps behind her, and saw Aang standing over Zuko, who was standing up from being blasted through the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled, jumping down to join them. "You could have hurt Aang!"

"We need to be preparing for Sozin's comet!" He yelled back as the other two skidded to a stop near the hole. Everyone beside Katara gaped at him. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"About Sozin's comet, I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Katara and Zuko yelled in unison. She turned and looked at Aang, backing up until she was next to Zuko.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." He pleaded.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too."Toph cut in from the balcony where she and Sokka stood.

"So you three knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked incredulously. This time it was Sokka who interjected.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's going to lose," Sokka chimed in, "No offense."

"The war was pretty much won once they conquered Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Aang tried to offer as reasonable as he could.

"You're wrong! It's about to get worse than you could even imagine." Zuko snarled, turning away from everyone.

"What are you talking about, Zuko?" Katara asked, staring at his back.

"The day before the eclipse, I attended an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father finally accepted me back. But what I heard made me sick to my stomach. He plans on using the power that comes from the comet to wipe out the Earth Kingdoms - permanently. I wanted to speak out about his plan and I'm ashamed to say that I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was." He turned back around and his eyes met with Aang's. "I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about your fathers crazy plan sooner?" Aang yelled, pacing back and forth.

"I didn't think I had to! I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. Nobody told me you decided to wait!" Zuko shot back, refusing to be blamed.

Aang walked a few feet away, continuing to pace back and forth, and threw his hands over his eyes.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." He fell to his knees.

"Aang," Katara stepped forward, "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah! If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we all have a shot at taking him down!" Toph raised her small fists in the air and smiled.

"This goes against everything I've learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." Aang's shoulders slumped forward.

"Sure you can! You're the Avatar, if it means keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka smiled at his humored statement.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in!" Aang raised his voice the highest Katara had ever heard it.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just...we're trying to help!" She offered.

"Well, when you think of a way to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" He yelled, jumping up from his kneeling position, and stalking past the two of them.

"Aang! Don't walk away from this!" She started to walk after him, but Zuko's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and for the first time that day, he spoke to her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself."He pulled his hand away and looked up at the balcony. The four of them stood in silence for a long moment, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Katara had resigned to her room shortly after Aang stalked off during their conversation. She twirled a dagger on her hand and was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone enter her room.

"I think we need to talk." The tone of his voice brought her out of her trance. She didn't even flinch when she looked up and saw him leaning against her doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." She stopped twirling the dagger and placed it on the side table next to her bed. He walked into her room and shut the door lightly behind him without another word. Silence engulfed them as they stared at anything but each other.

"I didn't mean to do what I did," She spoke carefully, and when he didn't respond, she continued. "You have been my best friend my entire life, your exiled years not counting, and we both missed a lot of important things in each others lives during that time. But regardless, your friendship means more to me than almost anything in this world, and I don't want something as stupid as a drunken come-on to ruin it." Once she finished, her eyes locked onto his. His stare was piercing but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Regardless if it meant anything or not," His spoke, but his voice was guarded, "I didn't mean to offend you. You were right: you aren't the girl I last saw before I was banished and I would be stupid to think guys wouldn't try and court you. But I don't like Chan or Ruon-Jian. They're imbeciles and an embarrassment to the Fire Nation."

"Zuko–"

"They're not good enough for you." He cut her off.

"That's not your decision, Zuko." Katara kept her voice level but internally she was infuriated. Who did he think he was? He had no right to decided who was or was not good enough for her.

"As long as we have known each other, and all we have been through together, you think you would listen to me when it comes to things as deep as love. I have your best interest in mind and I don't want you opening yourself up to someone who could potentially hurt you." Both of their expressions were that of surprise. Hers because she never fathomed having this of conversation with him, and him because he couldn't recognize himself in the words he had just spoken.

"Thank you for your concern, Zuko, but I am a grown woman. I think I can handle myself."

"Physically, yes, but you are kind of blind when it comes to matters of the heart." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. She seemed taken aback, and flinched as though he had slapped her.

"I think you need to leave my room," She eyed the dagger on her night stand, "before you find this knife in your body."

His back stiffened as his gaze moved from her face to her hand that was now clutching the dagger between her fingers. She felt embarrassed and had no time to think about her unnecessary threat.

"Fine, but if you weren't so stubborn you would be able to see what I'm saying is true."

Once she was alone she squealed in frustration and threw the dagger at the door in which he had just exited.

* * *

**A/N: AH! I am SO sorry for my absence! I meant to get this update out a few days after the last but things don't always work in my favor. I was out of state for a week with very limited computer access so I never got a chance to update. I was hoping to let you all know I would be gone, and that my story might not be updated quite as fast as usual, but here it is! Finally! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!  
**


	12. The Order of the White Lotus

"Well if you weren't so stubborn maybe you could see the point I was trying to make!" He yelled back, closing in any space that was left between them.

Zuko had come back to Katara's room early that morning once he rose with the sun. He had heard the dagger hitting her door the previous night and he wanted to try and smooth over their argument. Needless to say, the conversation didn't go has he had hoped. Again.

"I don't think Mai is the best for you and you don't hear me saying anything about it, do you? No, because it's none-of-my-business!" She yelled the last part very slowly. They glared at each other with equal intensity and Katara could see steam coming out of his nostrils every time he exhaled. Before he could retort, however, Sokka came barging in on them.

"Hey-"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, not moving her eyes from the firebender. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"This is too important to knock! Aang is missing!"

"What?" They asked in unison, turning their heads to look at the warrior.

"Toph said she felt one less vibration in the house. We looked all over the house and found his dinner and staff abandoned on a balcony upstairs." They were following him as he explained what they knew so far. They met up with Toph, who blew her bangs on out her face, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Thank the Spirits! We have to keep looking for Aang." She said as she headed out the open double doors. They had to jog to catch up with her.

There was still a cool morning breeze but the sun was high enough in the sky so it was comfortable. They headed down the walkway and Katara squinted her eyes at the ground.

"Look! There!" She pointed to a set of footprints that were in the sand. They ran the remainder of the way and Sokka knelt down to examine them.

"The trail ends here." He pointed toward the water that lightly splashed against the shore.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara stared out at the water. Sokka shook his head.

"I don't think so. There doesn't seem to be signs of a struggle."

Toph knelt down next to Sokka. "I bet he ran away again."

"Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Toph crossed her arms as she looks up at him.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Sokka looked smug. "Aang disappears right before an important battle? He's on a spirit world journey."

"If he was, wouldn't his body be here?" Zuko shot back with a twisted smile.

"Oh yeah," Sokka's shoulders slumped forward. "I forgot about that."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Then that means he's somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him."

"I call Zuko!" Toph jumped and clung herself to his arm. Zuko's look of surprise made Katara suppress a giggle.

"I'll look with Appa since Katara doesn't fly well." Sokka offered, and for which she were grateful.

"I'll go have a look around town." She brushed a hair out of her face and Zuko shot her a look.

"Can you be trusted to do that and only that?" He glared at her with as much intensity as he had back in her bedroom.

"Yes, I can." She spoke through gritted teeth. Zuko was really starting to get on her last nerve.

"She's not lying, Sparky, now let's go search for Twinkletoes!" She started walking before Zuko could do anything else and he stumbled forward as she pulled him away from where he stood.

Once they were out of earshot, Sokka turned toward his sister with a frown.

"What is going on with you two?"

Katara stared at the vanishing backs of Toph and Zuko.

"I have no idea but I really don't like it."

* * *

Katara stalked up the walkway to the house - in which she appeared to be the first one back - and let out a sigh as she found herself in the courtyard. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and let her head fall into her hands. She had walked through town for over an hour and after a false discovery - two people dressed up as the Avatar and Toph were surrounded by a group of people - she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where did you go, Aang?" She muttered to herself.

She looked up at the sky, which was a unnaturally clear, and blocked the sun from her vision. Now was the worst time for him to disappear, whether it was intentional or not, and it also bizarre. How does someone just disappear off of the face of the planet? His footsteps led to the ocean, but it's not like there would be anywhere for him to go unless he felt like drowning. Which he probably did, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Katara shuttered at the horrific thought and looked back toward the house. She could see Toph and Zuko headed toward her; Toph seemed to have a dissatisfied look on her face.

"No luck either?" She asked as they stopped a few feet in front of her. Toph shook her head.

"We looked through the woods. No sign of Twinkletoes anywhere."

"It doesn't make any sense." Zuko ran a hair through his disheveled hair.

"That's what I was just thinking." Katara agreed.

Just then, Appa and Sokka came soaring over the roof and landed with a thud on the concrete ground.

"I'll say by the looks on your facing that you didn't find Aang either."

"No, it's like he just disappeared." Zuko answered, turning toward the warrior and the bison.

"What should we do, Zuko?" He asked, sliding down Appa's side.

"I don't know," He muttered, hands balling into fists at his side. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang. If anyone has experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." Toph chimed in, turning to face Zuko.

"I do have one idea, but I don't even know if it will gives us the results we want." He explained as he looked between his three companions.

"Either way, we have to try it. We're at a loss here." Katara stood up as she completed the circle they had formed. Zuko nodded.

"Pack up your things, we're leaving in five minutes." Zuko said as he started walking toward the house.

* * *

They walked in a line as they approached a three-story golden and crimson building in a small town in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had been silent the whole journey, hoping that they would find who they were looking for. If not, he had no idea where to even begin looking.

As they entered the bar, Katara gaped at all the lower-class citizens being loud and obnoxious.

"And the reason you've brought up to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" She hissed under her breath.

"June." Zuko pointed a tall, slim, black-haired girl sitting at a table alone across the room. She held a cup of steaming tea in on hand and lifted her leg and kicked down a fastly approaching drunk before he ran into her. She licked her lip, stood up, and dodged the attacks of another drunk.

"Oh yeah, the weird bounty hunter with a giant mole!" Sokka seemed to recall a memory.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Katara pointed at the girl who had yet to notice four people staring at her. She danced around with the drunk, still holding onto her tea.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka explained to his sister.

"A shirshu," Zuko cut in. "It's the only animal that can track any scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have at finding him." He glanced down at Katara before watching June send the man flying over her back and landing on a table in the corner of the tavern.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her!" Toph stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I remember her, she helped you attack us!" Sokka shouted bewildered. Zuko glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Yep. Back in the good 'ole days." He started walking toward June, who had now taken a seat back at her original table.

"Oh, great, it's Prince Pouty," The girl spoke without looking up from her tea. "Where's your creepy grandpa?" Katara couldn't help but growl at the insult toward her father.

"He's my uncle, and he's not here." Zuko ignored the fact that Katara had gone rigid next to him.

"I see you were finally able to be reunited with your girlfriend." She glanced at Katara out of the corner of her eye before lifting her tea to her mouth. If it were even possible, Katara had gone even more stiff.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Okay! Okay, sheesh, I was only teasing." She held up her free hand. Katara made a mental note to ask Zuko how this woman even knew who she was. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." He explained.

"Hm," She thought aloud, "Doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the world sound more fun?" He yelled, stepping forward with his hands balled into fists.

"Alright, I'm listening." She didn't break their gaze as she set down her empty cup of tea.

Outside the tavern they watched as Appa licked the shirshu that was tied up across from the bison.

"Nyla!" June yelled, tossing a piece of meat she had grabbed from her pouch to the giant creature. An enourmous tongue appeared from its mouth, wrapping around the meat, and was quickly pulled back. It swallowed the meat within three seconds of it being tossed its way and Katara felt herself gulp.

June leaned against its snout and affectionately ran her hand up and down its nose. "Who's my little...mm...snuffly-wuffly?"

The shirshu shot out its tongue once again, but it was so long that it hit Katara in the shoulder, and she yelped as she felt her right arm tingle and then lose full feeling. She tried moving it but it wouldn't budge.

"That's just great." She muttered as June eyeballed her.

"It'll wear off in a few hours." She looked back at Zuko. "Alright, so who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Sokka reached up into Appa's saddle and revealed Aang's glider.

"We have his glider." He hopped off the bison and handed it to June, albeit a bit reluctantly.

June held out the glider to Nyla, who took two sniffs, and began circling them as it sniffed the air. After it completed a circle, it plopped down onto the ground and made a whimper noise and its paws covered its nose.

"Well," Zuko raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means your friend is gone." June pet her shirshu reassuringly.

"We know he's gone! That's why we're trying to find him!" Toph chimed in as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean he's gone, gone. Meaning he doesn't exist." She handed the glider back over to Sokka and watched as all their faces fell at the news.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean, you know, he's dead?" Sokka's shoulder slumped as he held the glider in one hand.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. It's a real head scratcher," She untied Nyla from her post. "See ya!"

"Helpful. Real helpful." Toph muttered as she blew her bangs out of her face in irritation.

"Wait! I have another idea! There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord." Zuko explained as he turned from his friends to June. "I'll be right back with a smell sample."

They watched in silence as Zuko hopped onto Appa's back and started rummaging through his pack. Katara had no idea what he could possibly be looking for, but once he found it, he jumped and landed on the ground in silence. He felt everyone's gaze upon his back as he pushed passed them and stopped a few feet in front of the shirshu. He sighed, crinkling his nose, and held up a lone white sandal.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked as he joined Zuko's side, plugging his nose.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph joked as he joined his other side.

Nyla jumped forward, sniffing the sandal, and then started shaking violently from side to side as June held onto its reins.

"Let's do this!" She yelled, directed her shirshu in the opposite direction, and took off while they stared at her.

"Wait up!" Toph yelled as Sokka picked her up by the waist as they all ran and jumped onto Appa's back. Zuko took his reins since Katara's arm was still paralyzed and instructed him to follow.

It had been about a days journey when the shirshu seemed to slow its pace. Katara was on watch when she yelled for everyone to wake up. Zuko's head popped up just as she landed Appa next to the giant animal.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked in disbelief as the shirshu clawed at the tall, crumbling wall. June turned Nyla from the wall to face the flying bison.

"Your uncle is somewhere over the wall. He can't be too far since Nyla is getting twitchy. Good luck!" She called over her shoulder as she instructed Nyla to start running again.

"It's been a long day...let's set up camp and start our search again in the morning." Zuko said after he watched June disappear from sight.

Katara hadn't missed seeing his face falling once June took off.

* * *

Katara stirred in her sleep on Appa's fur but sat up as soon as she felt the heat of fire engulfing her. She yelped, standing quickly, and waking Zuko in the process. He rubbed his tired eyes but was standing next to Katara in an instant - even in a fighting stance. Everyone was up within the next couple of seconds too, and they stood together as they watched the fire surround them in a giant circle.

Four elder men appeared from the other side of the crumbled rock and a man with wild white hair and crazy eyes was the one to break the silence.

"Well, look who's here!" He yelled, the sound of crazy laughter following his words. He snorted a few times and Katara raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Katara whispered to Sokka.

"Not just any old people! These are great masters and friends of ours!" Sokka stepped forward, bowing toward the four gentlemen in blue and white robes.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" One of the balding white-haired men said. His features made him look strict, Katara noted, but once a smile appeared of his lips, she felt herself ease up.

_Grandfather?_

Sokka cheered, throwing his arms tightly around the elder man.

"Gran-Gran must be so happy!" He pulled back and smiled.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." The man bragged.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!"

"You can still just call me Pakku."

"How about...Grandpaku?"

"No." The man spoke after a moment and Sokka glanced over his shoulder and found Katara's eyes.

"Oh! Pakku, I have the best news! This is my sister, Katara!" He stepped to the side and pointed his fingers at Katara.

The man's eyes widened as he inspected the waterbender. She felt herself redden in the face and she bowed in respect toward her grandfather. Everyone was silent, watching Pakku stare down the mysterious girl, but once his smile reappeared on his features she knew she was safe.

"Katara. I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you." He stepped forward with his arms wide open; welcoming. Katara squealed in delight and threw herself around the second real family member she had ever met.

Once they pulled apart, however, Sokka continued on with introductions.

"This was Aang's first firebender teacher." He bowed to a man with even more wild hair than the man with the crazy eyes. It was like a white bush sat upon his head.

"Jeong-Jeong." The man introduced himself as he bowed.

"Master Piandao." Sokka bowed in front of the youngest of the four men. His hair was long, black, and half of it pulled up into a topknot. He wore a sword at his side and Katara suspected that was who Sokka had learned his sword wielding from.

"Hello, Sokka!" His master bowed.

"So, wait, how do you all know each other?" Toph inquired curiously as she stood off to the side with Zuko.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" The crazy-eyed man spoke up as he snorted out laughter.

"We're all apart of the same ancient secret society. A group the transcends the divisions of the four nations." Master Piandao explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko spoke up, smiling proudly.

"That's the one!"

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty, and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a grand lotus. Your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku finished explaining.

"Well that's who we're looking for!" Toph exclaimed excitedly.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao nodded toward Zuko.

* * *

After walking a few miles down a stone trail the crazy-eyed man - whose name turned out to be Bumi - stopped at a high stone wall. With a flip of his wrist, the wall was gone and they saw a set up of at least a dozen white tents.

"Welcome to Old People Camp." Bumi joked as he stepped to the side and everyone followed suit into the camp.

"W-Where is he?" Zuko asked Piandao, who stopped right beside him.

"Your uncle is in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao pointed toward a big white tent that was at the end of a row of smaller tents. Zuko bowed his head, nerves filling his stomach, and he stalked off toward his uncle.

"As for you, Sokka, I think I know some people you would like to see."

That was the last Katara heard as she followed silently behind Zuko.

She watched as he paced back and forth in front of Iroh's tent. The doors bared the symbol of the white lotus and Katara felt an yearning to run in there and hug her father but she knew what Zuko had to do was much more important. He finally stopped pacing and sat down in the wet grass; unable to make himself walk in there.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked as stood next to him.

"No, I'm not okay. Uncle hates me; I know it. Katara, he loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How could I even face him?" His voice was a mixture of sadness and defeat.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"More sorry than I've ever been about anything in my entire life." He met her gaze.

"Then he'll forgive you. He will." She nodded encouragingly at him once and he stood up, bracing himself. He took a deep breath and disappeared inside the tent.

Katara could only wait about five minutes before she quietly walked inside as well.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I want you to know I am so, so sorry uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed about what I did. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you but I-"

Katara watched silently from the door as her father pulled Zuko into an tight hug. She watched as tears fell down her fathers face as he held his nephew and she could see Zuko shaking against his frame. She felt her eyes fill with tears and one side of her lips curl upward at the sight.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me!" Zuko asked in astonishment.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I thought you had lost your way."

"I did lose my way."

"But you found it again, and you did it by yourself, and I am so happy you found your way here."

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle, I had Katara. But you also have a very strong scent."

Iroh's eyes opened and he saw a lingering figure in the doorway of his tent. A smile erupted onto his face and he pulled away from Zuko.

"Katara?"

"Yeah, I asked her to come with me." Zuko explained as he thought his uncle was speaking to him.

Iroh snaked an arm around Zuko's side and turned him toward the door. Katara smiled sheepishly as she was revealed to have been spying on what should have been their private moment. Iroh's extended his free arm and smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"Join us."

Katara didn't need to be told twice. Like hugging her blood relative earlier, Katara squealed and Iroh pulled the two off them into him. Katara felt Zuko's arm wrap around her back and she mimicked his action. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her and felt a single tear roll down her face as she buried her face in the crook of her father's neck.

These were the people that would come before anything else, no matter what.

* * *

"There was talk amongst the prison guards with I was being held captive." Iroh explained as he poured them some tea to celebrate their reunion. Katara and Zuko sat beside each other on matching rugs as they stared at their mentor who sat behind a small table that separated them.

"Talk about what?" Katara asked as she brought her cup to her lips. She could tell it was jasmine flavor by the aroma and smiled into her cup.

"Ozai's plans. I have reason to believe that he has already set sail toward the Earth Kingdom since he wishes to be here when the comet arrives."

"So if he's not at the Capital..." Katara looked at her father with worried eyes.

"He has left Azula in charge. She is to be crowned the next Fire Lord."

"No!" Zuko yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Nephew, please, sit and enjoy your tea. I am not finished explaining."

"But she can't be crowned! I'm the heir to the throne!" He continued to yell even though he obeyed his uncle and sat down.

"Prince Zuko, I am telling you this so you can make plans to go home."

"I am going to fight Azula," Zuko understood his uncle. "And I'm going to do it alone."

"What?" Katara yelled as her eyes locked with Zuko's.

Liquid water on liquid sun.

"I have to do this alone, Katara." Zuko's voice was firm. No room for discussion.

"You can't expect me to let you go alone! Father, do you hear him? It's _suicide_, Zuko!" She found herself on her feet before she knew what she was doing. She felt herself starting to shake and her voice was borderline hysterical.

Zuko towered over her as they stood facing each other.

"This is my mission. I have to be the one to fight and defeat Azula."

"There's nothing you can say that will make me agree with you. I am going with you. We have a better chance at defeating her if we are together. Father, please tell me you won't let him go alone!" Katara turned her gaze to Iroh, who assumed the two of them had completely forgotten he was in the room.

"I don't need her, Uncle. It would be an Agni Kai. There is no way she could fight."

"But what if you get hurt? I can heal!" Katara fought. Her tone was past pleading.

"Katara, I–do–not–need–you!"

"Don't you? If it weren't for me you would never have been accepted into the Avatar's group. If it weren't for me you would have fallen to your death when Azula attacked the Air Temple. If it weren't for me you would not be the person you are today. You would have been much more influenced by Fire Nation ways. You would be a lot more like Azula and you two wouldn't be enemies, you would be best friends! You need me but you're much too stubborn to admit it!"

Before she could stop herself, she found herself stalking out of Iroh's tent. Later she would realize that was the one mistake she wish she could have taken back. That was the mistake that left Iroh and Zuko to discuss the route he needed to get back home, which he headed off to do after she fell asleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's only been hours since I last updated but I couldn't help myself with this chapter. It's late, my eyes hurt, but I wanted to put this up. So excuse any errors that can be found, I will fix them after I slumber. **

**I. Someone asked about Suki. She'll be explained soon.  
II. To the person who said "keep the Zutara coming", oh, more is on it's way.**


	13. Realizations and Promises

Katara woke with a startle, sitting up in her bedroll, and her heart was pounding. She let her eyes adjust to the dark before surveying her surroundings. She could hear Iroh's loud snoring coming from across the tent but she didn't see...

"Zuko." She growled, standing up. She looked at the empty space next to her where he should be sleeping in his bedroll. Instead it was still rolled up from when they packed up their things at the beach house.

Anger took over her body and she marched through the tent in complete darkness - not caring if she were going to trip over anything. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her heart was in her throat.

"ZUKO!" She yelled, pushing her way out of the tent. The sun was low in the distance; the time of day when he usually woke up. Silence engulfed her as she marched forward, down the row of white tents that all had the white lotus marked on their doors. The camp ground was still for everyone was still asleep.

She continued to call out his name every few feet. She didn't care about respecting other people's sleep when she felt like this. She felt worse than she had last night when he first said he was going to go alone. Tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall, but she blink hard and focused her mind on her surroundings. But all she saw were white tents.

"Katara..." Sokka's groggy voice filled her ears. She stopped mid-step from surprise and turned toward his voice. He appeared in the doorway of the nearest tent, rubbing his tired eyes. A second later, a brunette with bright blue eyes appeared by his side, yawning.

"Sokka, please tell me that is who I think it is." Katara was hopeful, and didn't want to be disgusted by her brother's action. Not in this rage.

"Katara, this is Suki, my girlfriend. Suki, this is my once-thought-to-be-dead-but-was-really-alive sister, Katara." He pointed from the girl in the doorway to Katara, the girl stalking through the row of tents screaming out in the early morning.

_Well this is a great first impression._

"I can't say I've heard of you, but it is nice to meet you." Suki offered a kind smile.

"Likewise. Aang told me about you. I'm glad you are alright...how are you alright?" Katara furrowed her brow.

"My fellow warriors were imprisoned the same time your father was and he made friends with the guard who brought them their trays of food. On the day of the eclipse, Iroh asked that guard to get out of the Capital since things were going to get hectic. She went to The Boiling Rock, where I was being held captive, and broke me and your real father free."

Katara's heart skipped a beat.

"My real father?" Katara felt her eyes swell with tears.

"He was here," Sokka stepped forward, pulling his sister into a tight embrace. "Apparently he left a day before our arrival. He's traveling to gather reinforcements for Sozin's comet. I'll take you to see him once this is all over, I promise." All Katara could do was nod in agreement against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." She sniffled, pulling away from her brother. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and smiled sheepishly at the warrior couple.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Sokka pulled his brows together and looked at his sister with concern.

"Azula is going to be crowned Fire Lord the day of the comet. Zuko left without me to go fight her." She spoke slowly, trying to make herself realize that she wasn't going to find him in the camp. She could still feel her heart beating in her ears.

"What? He can't face her alone! He needs help!" Sokka sounded as flabbergasted as she had felt the night before.

"That's what I said," She sighed. "I'm going to make father tell me the path he sent him on and I don't want you to try and stop me." Her voice was firm. To her surprise, Sokka shook his head.

"I couldn't think of a better team to take down the crazy firebender."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Now come inside and get some more rest. We'll take to your father when it's a more appropriate time."

Sokka led his sister inside Suki's tent and Katara fell asleep within seconds of hitting the bedroll.

* * *

Katara slept peacefully and woke up at noon with a small smile on her lips.

"She kept saying his name." Suki whispered to Sokka as they cuddled on their shared bedroll.

"I know. I think she's really hurt that he left her behind."

"Are they...together?" Suki asked hesitantly, not knowing whether he would laugh at her for suggesting such a thing.

"No, but they have been best friends their entire lives. I think if there was though, they'd both be too stubborn to admit it."

They watched as Katara sat up in her bedroll. She glared at them as she stood up and straightened her blue robes.

"Next time you might want to make sure someone is actually asleep before you talk about them."

"Katara," Sokka jumped up from his bed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I can't stay to hear myself being talked about any longer. I have a pigheaded jerkbender to find." She muttered so low as she stalked out of the tent that Sokka had to strain his ears to make out her words.

She ignored Toph calling her name and burst into Iroh's tent - only to find that he sat sipping a cup of tea and looked like he was expecting her.

"Katara, I was wondering where you had disappeared to. What's wrong?"

"He left. But you know that, don't you?" She accused as she stopped in front of the small table that had his pai sho titles scattered across.

"My nephew is just trying to do what he thinks is most honorable. Fighting for the crown as ruler of the nation so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands."

Katara felt a sardonic laugh pass through her lips.

"It's stupid! I could be helping him! He's much to stubborn to admit he needs me, but doesn't he know how much I need him too? How could he just leave me behind? Again! I was so lost without him and now...now, I'll never see him again! We all know he cannot defeat Azula alone."

"Maybe this is also his way of being brave." Iroh offered in Zuko's defense.

Katara fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. Her body shook as she cried; no longer able to hold back the tears.

"He doesn't need to be brave on his own! He has me! I'll fight and defend by his side! That's the way it should be. We're complete when we are at each others side." Her last sentence hit her like a slap to the face. She lifted her head and found her fathers warming gaze.

"Does Zuko know how you feel?" Iroh asked, setting down his cup of steaming tea. All Katara could do was shake her head silently.

"I need to find him, father, because my destiny isn't to be by the Avatar's side. It's Zuko's." Katara's voice was steady regardless of how badly she felt she were shaking inside. Iroh nodded once, stood up, and embraced her into a tight hug.

"I know you two are going to be successful, and don't think that you have to kill her to defeat her."

* * *

It was near nightfall of the second day since leaving the White Lotus camp that Zuko sat in the corner booth of a lower-class tavern. It was similar to the one they found June in but the people weren't being as obnoxious. He had ordered a cup of tea, much to his dismay, and brought the cup to his lips when suddenly a buzzing sound flew past his ears and something landed in the wood above him.

Startled, he looked up and expected to see anything other than a hooded figure heading his way at a rapid speed.

Zuko stood, his hood falling in the process, and placed his hand threateningly on the hilt of his dao swords that were slung across his back.

He watched as a smirk appeared on the lips of the hooded person. Their head was down but he could see their mouth. The hooded figure lowered their right arm and a hint of silver catching his eye as a dagger slowly revealed itself in their hand.

"Who-"

"Expecting someone else, Prince Zuko?" The person spoke, cutting him off, as they slowly looked up and familiar azure eyes stared back at him.

"Katara!" He hissed, pulling his hand away from his swords.

"The one and only." She smiled the same smirk he had seen only moments before. The dagger disappeared up the sleeves of her robe and she pulled back her hood.

"What was that for?" He hissed, pointing at the wall behind him.

"For leaving without saying goodbye. Again."

"I-"

"Before you start, I need to say something." She cut him off again. "A major realization hit me upon waking up and discovering you weren't next to me. I was hysterical, yelling and waking up everyone in every tent I passed in my rage. I searched for you, refusing to believe you had actually left me behind. I wasn't listening to anyone who tried to calm me. I thought I would never see you again and I wasn't going to accept that. I wasn't going to let you go without a fight."

"I don't know what to think right now. I tell you I need to go alone, and you end up chasing after me. I'm trying to enjoy some tea, for Agni's sake, and you throw a dagger at my head."

"Zuko..." Katara tried to say, a bit impatiently.

"You're insane, is what, Katara. I told you I was going alone so that nobody else has to get hurt."

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled, raising her voice so it overpowered his own. He looked taken aback, glaring down at the shorter waterbender for interrupting him.

"What?" He growled, raising his brow.

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered as she took the step that closed in the remaining space between them.

Before Katara could think about whether he heard her or not, his lips came crashing down on hers. A tingling sensation feeling ran through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. His other hand found her face and he dipped his head further down as he deepened the kiss.

Time seemed to slow as their tongues worked against each other. Katara dropped one of her arms and his hand found hers and as their fingertip touched, she felt a wave of electricity pass through them. Katara bit the bottom of his lip lightly, muffling a soft moan that escaped her throat. She would be lying if she said she never thought of what it would be like to kiss him, but she never imagined this.

He pulled away slightly, letting them catch their breath, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure." She answered with a wicked smile.

* * *

"How did that bounty hunter know who I was?" Katara asked that night as she stood in the room Zuko had rented above the tavern.

"When Uncle and I first met her it was your birthday. He wouldn't stop talking about this daughter he had back home and somehow she got the impression that you were also my girlfriend." He answered as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto a nearby chair. He pulled back the cover on the bed and crawled in, exhausted.

Katara snorted. "Back then? No way. You were strictly my friend."

"What's changed?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I have. Although we can't afford to be thinking about relationships with the war going on, but if we make it alive, you and I will have a talk."

"We will?"

"Yes. I promise."

Katara walked from the window she had been staring out of and joined Zuko on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and listened to her steady breathing as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: I probably update this story too fast but I can't help myself. In other news, they kissed! Yay! Thanks for reading.  
**


	14. The Hero and the Heroine

The warmth that she had gotten used to during the night was replaced with goosebumps that rose on her skin as she blinked into consciousness. She noticed she was alone in the bed, and was about to start screaming out for him, when the door to their room opened and Zuko came in with a tray of breakfast food.

"You scared me!" she yelled, "I thought you had left me again!"

Zuko didn't respond as she sat up in bed, the blanket falling to her waist, and set the tray down on the small wooden table across the room.

"There is no point," he answered, "I wouldn't have gotten very far before you found me again."

"Well, it's good that you are aware of that. My dagger might also purposely impale you," She offered an innocent smile as she stood from the bed and stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt rose as well, revealing her midriff, and she noticed Zuko's eyes fixated on her body.

"You're cold." He stated simply, reaching out and pulling her into his chest. The blanket of warmth she had enjoyed last night engulfed her once more and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"I woke up with goosebumps because you weren't there to keep me warm," She said with a teasing voice. A voice, she realized, she had never used with Zuko before.

"I'm sorry." Katara laughed.

She noted that any tone of voice that wasn't yelling at him, or making simple conversation was lost on the firebender.

"What did you bring me to eat?" She asked, changing the subject. She pulled away from his embrace, a bit reluctantly, and turned toward the tray of food that made her stomach grumble.

"Platypus bear eggs and an assortment of fruits," He recited what the innkeeper had told him. "You should eat and wash up because I want us to arrive in the Fire Nation before sundown."

Today was the day.

"Our part of the plan is to defeat Azula, right? Did Iroh tell you what to do afterward? Aang will be fighting your father somewhere near the Earth Kingdom."

"Once Aang defeats my father," he said, "we are to meet up with them in Ba Sing Se. That's where the Order will be along with Aang, Sokka, and Toph."

"My father was with the Order, you know," she sighed, "my real father."

"Really?" Zuko's face was nothing short of surprised.

"Yeah, apparently he was being brought to The Boiling Rock while people were breaking out Suki. He left a day or so before our arrival to gather up reinforcements. He's Chief of the village where I was born." Katara smiled.

Zuko was quiet, taking a seat in one of the chairs around the table, and stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"What are your plans, 'Tara?" She shivered at the sound of her nickname.

"I told you–"

"Not us, Katara. Your life, I mean." Katara wished she could decipher his expression.

"Sokka wants to take me back to the Southern Water Tribe, not permanently, unless I wanted to. He wants me to meet our grandmother and just see the life I was taken away from."

"Would you stay?"

"No," she answered honestly. "as much as my complexion and eye color are out of place in the Fire Nation, that's where my heart lies. Home is where the heart is, right?"

* * *

"What do you think of Toph?" Katara answered as they flew through the thin, white clouds. It was a nice, clear sky that afternoon and Appa was happy to be flying since they rewarded him with a bushel of apples they had bought at a market they had stopped at to refuel their flying bison.

"She's like the little sister I never had." Zuko smiled as he turned back to look at the green waterbender. She still wasn't quite accustomed to flying - or being so high in the air. She started to miss the giant eel hound that the Order had given her to hunt down Zuko.

"Yeah, she's pretty great, isn't she? Aang has a crush on her." Katara crawled as far up on Appa's saddle as she could to converse better with Zuko, who had offered to take the first shift of directing Appa.

"He also thinks you're quite attractive," Zuko smirked as he looked over his shoulder once more.

"What?" Katara asked dumbfounded. She suddenly realized this is how Sokka would feel if he realized that Toph had a crush on her. Unless he already knew? It was lost on Katara. Her brother could prove to be quite dense sometimes.

"He thinks you're beautiful. He told me one time while we were training," He said nonchalant. This struck a curiosity inside Katara.

"What did you say?" She giggled, resting her chin on his right shoulder. He didn't have to turn his head to know she was smiling.

"I agreed. So what?" Zuko's ear was filled with her giggles and he felt his lips curl upward.

"I was just curious," She shrugged innocently.

Katara was liking this change in their relationship.

* * *

They reached the Fire Nation before sundown, which Zuko was pleased about, and as they flew silently over the city, they noticed how eerily quiet it was.

"It's not usually this deserted," Katara observed as she leaned over Appa's saddle. The atmosphere had a strange feeling in the air, like something revolutionary was about to happen. The lower district streets were alive with people, but as they flew further into the nation, life seemed to be hard to find.

"Are you scared?" Zuko asked, glancing at his best friend. He was going to do whatever it took to protect her.

"No," she smiled, "I have a feeling today destiny is our friend."

"Watch it," Zuko warned, "you're starting to sound like my uncle."

"That's a good thing," She giggled, crawling to sit next to him at the reigns.

As they continued toward the royal grounds, Appa let out a groan, signaling that he was starting to land. From the sky, Katara could see Azula kneeling at the top of a wide staircase where there should have been an audience at the bottom to cheer for her. Except the entire vicinity was deserted much like the streets.

Zuko stood up as Appa landed on the cement ground. The element of surprise at their arrival was given away with Appa's groaning.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today," he stated as he jumped off Appa's head, "I am."

Azula laughed. "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down," Katara snarled as she took her place next to Zuko.

An adviser of Ozai's stood behind Azula, ready to place the crown on her head, when Azula shot up her hand.

"Wait," she yelled, "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine, let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula was standing now, facing her two opponents, an evil smile on her features.

Katara noted silently that her usual grown out bangs had been cut at a jagged angle.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, turning to face Zuko. "She's playing you! She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us."

He turned toward her. "I know, but I can take her this time. There's something off about her...I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." His golden eyes locked with her own and she nodded silently.

Katara watched from the sideline as Zuko and Azula took their spots on opposite ends of The Coronation Temple. They both knelt down, facing away from each other, and bowed their heads. The water skin that was strapped to her back was open and she twirled two daggers in each of her hands as she prepared to step in the moment she didn't like how things looked for Zuko.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula stood, turning to face Zuko, and ripped her robe off with two fingers.

"No, you're not. But neither am I." Zuko took a defensive stance and stared down his sister.

Azula was not going to waste any more time. She jumped, twirled, and sent a wave of blue fire toward her brother. He leapt forward, raising both of his arms and bringing down two giant waves of orange that connected with her blue and shot a flame up toward the sky. She jumped forward as well, kicking out blue flame as she twirled around and shot out each foot that she wasn't balancing on.

The surrounding buildings were catching on fire but neither of them seemed to notice. They jumped around, sending flames toward one another, trying to throw each other into defensive mode. They were still fighting for offense, and Katara bit away at her thumb nail as she watched. She was impressed with how much power Zuko seemed to be conjuring during the comet; his flames were bigger than she had ever seen them. She wondered what it felt like to have to keep control of such power.

Zuko's orange flame set the roof of the temple in which Azula had been kneeling in front of to be crowned on fire. Anger and frustration took over her senses and she jumped high in the air, flipping forward, and bringing down a gigantic ball of blue flame. Zuko parted the waves with his own fire and any threat of blue diminished quickly. Azula panted, staring at her brother in astonishment. She was angry, determined, and refused to lose to her brother. She barely dodged his next ball of fire, and rocketed toward him as her flame shot out of her feet as she ran.

Katara, on the other hand, was ready to strike. She bounced on her heels, still biting away at her thumb, and watched as the two flames - which were causing destruction every way they were sent - danced around each other now. Azula was skating around the grounds, dodging Zuko's flames that threatened to burn her heels. Frustrated, he fell to his side, kicking his legs in a circular motion, and sent a whip of fire directly at his sister.

Azula fell forward, rolling thrice before standing up, and grunting as her hair fell around her shoulders. She growled, looking rabid, as she stared at her brother.

"No lightening today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko taunted, going through the motions that his uncle had shown him.

Unaware of what was happening now, Katara felt herself run out from the pillars that had caught fire and stood behind Zuko.

"Oh, I'll show you lightening!" Azula hollered, raising two of her long, thin fingers as lightening flickered at the ends of them. She threw her arm around, a whip of lightening growing stronger and brighter with every second that passed. That was when Azula noticed Katara's presence. Their eyes locked and an evil smirk appeared on Azula's lips.

"This one's for you, traitor!" Azula's fingers shot out toward her and time seemed to slow down.

Katara's mind was screaming at her to run, to hide, to do anything beside stand there, but her feet were frozen in fear.

"NO!" She heard Zuko yell before jumping into the magnificent blue bolt of lightening that was meant to end her life.

She watched, absolutely horrified, as Zuko's body convulsed in mid-air as the electric shock ran through his body. Still frozen, she watched as he fell to the ground, twitching as sparks flickered off his body, and he rolled onto his back before going absolutely still.

It was Azula's maniacal laughter that brought her out of her shocked state. Anger and fear kicked Katara's common sense to the side as she ran, doing a shoulder roll, and tossing her daggers at Azula as she squatted on her feet. The rabid princess tossed her head back, a dagger only mere centimeters from her face, and she followed the blade with her eyes as it cut even more of her jagged bangs off.

Azula skated toward her, blue firing from beneath her feet, and Katara jumped out of the way of a fire ball. Azula jumped onto the roof of one of the side temples and shot more lightening at Katara, who somersaulted behind a pillar of the building that she had watched the Agni Kai from.

"Oh Katara," Azula yelled, "Zu-Zu doesn't look so good!"

Katara's back was against the pillar, and she slowly slid her away around so she could get a glimpse at her enemy. Azula caught sight of her, however, and shot another bolt of lightening. It crashed into her cover, causing the pillar to split in half, and Katara jumped out of the way before it crushed her to death.

Now exposed, she summoned a wave of water and sent it toward Azula, but she was no longer on the roof. Appearing from behind her, the princess shot out fire ball after fire ball, and Katara froze the water as she weaved in and out of the attacks. A fire whip grazed her back, though, and she lost her control on the water. Tumbling forward, she did another shoulder roll and landed on all four on top of a large grate.

_Water!_

Thinking of the fastest way to end this, Katara looked up and her eyes landed on a dangling chain that hung from a blocked off door. She smiled, getting to her feet as quickly as possible, and ran toward the door.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula's voice hollered from behind her.

Katara slowly turned, chain in one hand, and a dagger in the other. She felt her eyebrows furrow as she stared at the princess in hatred. Azula looked worse from all of the fighting. Her face was sweaty and pieces of her hair stuck to her face, she was panting, and her eyes wore a crazed look.

"I'm going to end this," Katara snarled, throwing the dagger at Azula for a distraction.

Azula dodged the knife was ease and ran toward the waterbender. She shot out the same two thin fingers, determined to electrocute Katara, when suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice. She looked at the girl she had undermined. Katara wore a smug smile on her face.

She exhaled through her nose, creating an air bubble that was large enough for the two of them, and tied the chain around Azula's wrist. She made her way behind the captured princess, pulling her hands together so she could tie the other wrist, and lowered Azula to her knees as she tied the chain to the grate behind her back. A second later, she bent the water back into the grate and she fell forward and coughed up the water that she had swallowed.

After composing herself, she was up on her feet and ran toward the middle of the battleground. Zuko was still on his back, a giant red mark on his pale skin where his heart is, from the impact of the lightening bolt. Kneeling beside him, she conjured up a ball of water and placed her hands on his exposed chest. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the water glow blue and a few excruciating moments later, Zuko's eye fluttered open. Relief washed over Katara as a few tears escaped and rolled down her face.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko's raspy voice whispered.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," She choked out, a dry laugh escaping her throat as she smiled in relief at her best friend.

Without a moment of hesitation, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her down to meet his lips a second time.

* * *

**A/N: That's the way that scene should have ended ;) Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Celebration

"...and then he made Suki jump by saying he was still alive..."

Sokka's voice filled Katara's ears as they stood around the crowded grounds of The Coronation Temple. Katara felt strange standing here, with happy chatter going on all around here, just a few days after she witnessed Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai. Some of the red rooftops were charred, but it didn't stop the atmosphere from being filled with excitement.

"I heard about what you did, son," A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke from behind the Water Tribe siblings. Katara turned, intrigued, and nearly choked on air. A tall, dark, and older-but-not-any-less-attractive man with bright blue, blue eyes stood before her. She knew at once as her heart started pounding faster who this man was.

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed, smiling. He allowed the man to hold him close for only a short moment before turning away and beaming brightly. "Dad, I have someone I think you're going to want to meet."

As Sokka pointed toward his sister, the Southern Water Tribe Chief turned to look at Katara's longing gaze, but his eyes fell upon her necklace.

"Katara." He whispered barely audible but they both knew what he had said.

"D-Daddy?" Katara's own whisper matched his and their eyes locked. Teary eyed, Katara threw her arms around the man's neck and she felt his arms squeeze around her tightly. So tight, in fact, that Katara felt her oxygen being cut off but didn't say anything.

"I don't know how you are here right now, but Katara, I promise I am never letting you out of my sight again. I can't believe you're here..." The palm of his hand fell upon her head, holding her in place against his chest. Katara sniffled, refusing to cry, and squeezed her arms tighter around his back.

Just then, a gong rang out, and Katara pulled away from her father in time to see Zuko walking out of the temple as cheers erupted all around them.

"Please! The real hero is The Avatar!" He called out, stepping aside and holding out his arm as Aang appeared from inside the temple.

As Zuko begun his speech, Katara's father leaned down between the two of them and whispered, "I heard about what you did as well, Katara. I am the proudest father...and I know your mother would be proud as well." She felt a soft kiss be placed against her hair and she smiled up at her father.

Katara watched as Zuko knelt down and bowed his head.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The man yelled out, placing his crown into his topknot. Katara's heart sped up again as she watched Zuko rise and smile down at the crowd. He indicated for Aang to join him and as they stood together, crowd cheering, their eyes locked and time seemed to slow down. It was if he could read her mind and know how proud of him she was because he bowed his head slightly as he smiled- never breaking their eye-contact.

* * *

Katara felt odd in green. But since they were in Iroh's home in Ba Sing Se where he was generous enough to host their celebration party she decided she would not complain. Plus, everyone else was sporting the Earth Kingdom colors.

"Katara, are you excited about going to your homeland?" Suki asked as she contemplated her Pai Sho move.

"Yes, I am very excited," She watched as Zuko placed two cups of steaming tea down on their table. "But I will surely miss the Fire Nation."

"I don't think that's something you will ever hear me say." Sokka chimed in, wrapping his arms around his seated girlfriend. On the other side of the room you could hear Toph make a displeased noise.

"Well, I grew up there, Sokka." Katara added as she took a small sip of her tea. "It's home."

"Just wait until you step foot on the icy tundra. You'll change your mind."

Katara couldn't help but shiver involuntary at the idea of cold weather. She was told she would be right in her element, though, with all the water they were surrounded by. Hakoda - as she learned was her father's name - told her that she would probably be able to help out in the healer's hut if she wanted something to do with her time.

"Why is the Fire Lord serving tea?" Toph questioned as Zuko set down a cup in front of her.

"That's a good question." Sokka mused as all eyes turned toward the reddening Fire Lord.

"It's what I used to do when we were refugees here. I'm just trying to a good host." He muttered, walking into the kitchen and setting down the tray.

"Technically," Iroh chimed in, pulling away from his tsungi horn. "_I'm_ the host."

Laughter erupted from everyone and Katara felt tears swell up in her eyes. In the past few days, she felt herself threatening to cry at any given moment. She was overjoyed with happiness that the war was over, but she was more torn than she expected to be about leaving the Fire Nation and sailing home with her family. A big factor was how much she was going to miss her best friend.

* * *

Katara stood outside on the balcony, looking up at the pink sunset beyond the quiet city. She had to get some fresh air after she was over swept with emotion as everyone stood around Sokka's horrid attempt at capturing their time together.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice startled her. "Are you alright?"

She turned. "I'm fine. I'm just...sad."

"Why? What's wrong?" His protective tone was evident in his voice as he closed in the remaining space between them.

"I'm going to be traveling home with Sokka in the morning. I'm sad about leaving you, and that you're Fire Lord so you can't come with me."

"You don't need me in the South Pole, Katara, you need to be with your family. Your real family." He placed his hands over hers and gave them a light squeeze.

"_You_ are my real family." She said a bit more harshly than she intended. He smiled.

"Regardless, you should go out and travel a bit before settling back home in the Fire Nation."

"I could use a tour guide." She teased, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Your brother."

"I want a tour guide I can kiss." She pouted.

"I'm ready, 'Tara." Zuko's voice was soft and raspy.

"I know," She admitted, looking down at their entwined fingers. "I'm not."

"I know." He understood. He always understood her.

"I said we could have a talk, and we are. I want to be with you when the time is right. If I'm going to the South Pole for who knows how long, the right time can't possibly be now."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I will wait for you."

"Thank you, Zuko."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," he smiled, "I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you."

"I wasn't going to let you leave me there alone. I'll never give you up without a fight."

Katara stood on her tip-toes as she pulled out of their laced embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips lightly on his, letting him settle against her before deepening the kiss.

"Hey, guys– Oh come on! MY EYES!" Sokka's voice yelled from the doorway. Katara giggled into Zuko's mouth as she opened her eyes and she felt him smirk against her.

"What's the matter, Snoozles? Never seen love before?" Toph questioned, joining his side and punching him affectionately in the arm.

This time Katara couldn't help the cry that escaped her throat as her tears finally escaped.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies on how short the chapter is. Next one is the Epilogue! Thank you all for reading & reviewing!  
**


	16. Yuan Fen

"It shouldn't be snowing," Sokka's voice roused Katara from her half-asleep state.

"What?" She mumbled, wiping her tired eyes with the back of her hands as she sat up on her bedroll. Sokka turned at the sound of her voice and a smile broke out on his features.

"Nice hair," he chuckled. "I haven't seen such a severe case of bed head since you first arrived."

Katara raised a hand to assess her hair and groaned when she realized her hand was at least two inches away from even grazing her scalp. She combed her fingers through her tangled curls as she watched Sokka pull the seal skin mat across the front door of their hut and the bright sun hit her smack in the eyes.

"Sokka! The sun!" She growled, shutting her eyes as she willed her body to wake up.

She had been having trouble sleeping at night. She couldn't explain why, exactly, but she felt restless. She felt restless while awake, as well. She assumed she had been in the South Pole for too long–growing into a routine. A simple, non-eventful routine.

"Oh!" Sokka pulled the skin closer to him and squinted his eyes. It was snowing. It shouldn't be snowing! It had been a nice, clear day just a mere fifteen minutes ago.

Then it hit him.

"Um, Katara..." He spoke slowly, turning to face his sister. "Are we supposed to be expecting company?"

Katara shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"I don't think this is snow." Katara blinked; dumbfounded.

"Well what else would it be? I mean–" When it finally hit her, Sokka smiled.

Katara was up on her feet before her mind could fully register what she was doing. She pushed past her brother, her pace quickening, as she looked up at the falling black soot and changed her direction toward the docks.

The cold air made her tangled hair fly behind her. Her eyes were watering from the cold air hitting her wide eyes, but she willed herself up the final snow mount and gasped when she saw the all too familiar Fire Nation ship docking at an open port.

A cheerful, smiling Iroh stood at the head of the ship and waved once he spotted Katara on the snow mount.

"IROH!" She yelled, smiling, and ran toward the plank that was now lowered into the snow.

It had been a little over a year and a half since she had last seen her father. She took an impromptu trip to the Earth Kingdom with Sokka when Toph had her grand opening of her earthbending school. They made a quick detour to Ba Sing Se and visited him at his tea shop.

"Hello, Katara," Iroh greeted as he walked down the plank. He was dressed in his usual green robes-he had rid his wardrobe of any Fire Nation colors once they defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

Embracing his daughter, he was over swept with emotion and squeezed her as tight as he could muster.

"W-What are you doing here? I had no idea!" She exclaimed, pulling away from her father.

"It was not a planned trip," Iroh admitted. "I figured a proposal like this was better in person."

"What's going on, father? Is everything alright?" Concern washed over her features and her father simply smiled.

"Oh, dear, it seems I have forgotten your necklace in my room..." Iroh patted down the pockets of his robe and smiled sheepishly. But his eyes were glistening far too much for Katara's liking.

"My necklace? But I–"

"Gave to my nephew, yes, but I'm afraid he asked me to return it to you." Iroh frowned.

"Why? I told him it was collateral so I would see him again." Katara studied her father's face for a few moments. "I can go get it, though."

Katara stalked past her father without another word. Her stomach was twisting in an uncomfortable manner and she felt herself wanting to cry. Again. Like she had when she gave him the necklace.

_"When will I see you again?" Zuko asked, holding her hands against his chest._

_"I'm not sure." She frowned, looking into his yellow eyes. It was a bittersweet moment. _

_But then Katara's eyes lit up and a small smile found its way onto her lips. Confused, Zuko furrowed his brow. He watched as Katara retracted her hands from his own and went to the back her neck. A moment later, she was bringing forth her necklace and placed it in his hands._

_"Keep this," she explained. "So I have to see you again. I'll want it back sometime." She smirked, looking up at him through her lashes._

_"It'll never leave my pocket." He promised. Katara smiled, feeling tears prickle the corner of her eyes._

Now, she walked across the empty deck of the Fire Nation ship and stopped a few feet in front of Iroh's cabinet door. She took a deep breath-feeling rather unnerved suddenly. She gripped the nob of the door and twisted it open; pushing the door open only to feel her breath hitch in her throat.

In front of her stood a nicely groomed Fire Lord with her betrothal necklace across the palms of his open hands.

"Hi, Katara," He smiled.

He barely had time to open his arms as her weight hit him with a loud _smack_. Her arms snaked around the top of his shoulders tightly and her face nuzzled the crook of his neck. Her warm breath shot a shiver up his spine and he squeezed her closer to him.

"Zuko," She breathed into his ear. Another shiver ran through him and this time he couldn't help but shudder. "Zuko, I can't believe I'm seeing you."

She had not seen the newly appointed Fire Lord in two years. They had written each other occasionally but trying to restore a nation–er three–proved to be difficult work. He never had proper free time and she had been fairly busy down in the South Pole. She worked in the healing hut, and had helped in the reconstruction of their tribe.

"I know," he agreed. "I know."

As they pulled away from each other, Katara eyed the necklace that was still in his hands.

"I'm happy to see that what my father told me was not true." She teased, looking back up at her best friend.

He had filled out more; his muscular build traceable in his outfit. It pleased Katara that even though he were Fire Lord, he still kept up his physical training. His also seemed to grow more into his face and he seemed like an exact replica of the young Ozai she had seen pictures of. She couldn't help but wonder if he had also grown an inch or two.

A slight smile crept on his lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know I was here."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Why not? You know I would be happy to see you."

Zuko held up his hands as if surrendering.

"It made for a nice surprise, is all." His smile widened when he saw that Katara had nothing to counter with since it were truth.

"Something tells me you're not quite finished with the surprises." Katara eyed him warily and his smiled transformed into a sly smirk.

"You're right."

What happened next made Katara's heart stop.

"Zuko–" She stared at the firebender who was down on one knee before her.

"Katara," Zuko started. "We both know the story of how when you were first brought home to the Fire Nation and I was just a toddler in my crib I said, "Mine!" when my eyes first saw you. Throughout the years of growing up, I realized I had the greatest friend someone could ever ask for. You were there with my through all my ups and downs–not just there–you had gone through them with me." The Fire Lord took a small pause, smiling up at the wide-eyed waterbender. "When I was banished, I lost my way. I was crazy about finding the Avatar and returning home to restore my rightful place on the throne. What I failed to realize then was that you were actually what kept me levelheaded all the times before. I fell apart without you. I have always relied on you and my uncle to guide me because I easily trailed off the right path. You are genuine goodness. I saw this when you and I embarked on joining the Avatar to take down my father. I had also gotten to see what a skilled, and beautiful, fighter you had turned out to be. When you kissed me, it felt right. It has always felt right with you by my side."

"So will you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do me the honor of being my best friend, lifelong companion, and my nation's next Fire Lady?"

Katara was absolutely stunned. She blinked once, two single tears rolling down either of her cheeks, and she nodded.

"I would be my pleasure." Katara repeated the words she had said the day she accepted Zuko's proposal of taking down Azula together. Zuko beamed.

He stood silently–urging Katara to turn–and she lifted up her hair as her mother's betrothal necklace was clasped back into its proper place around her neck. She turned back around, grasping the stone in one hand, and threw her free arm around Zuko's neck as she pulled him into a kiss that symbolized the finalization of their engagement.

Once she pulled away to catch her breath, she watched as Zuko's eyes fluttered open as if he were in a daze. A giggle escaped her throat and she kissed him quickly once more.

"I realized," he said. "That you cannot wait for the right time. I told you I would wait for you, and I did, but I couldn't take it any longer. I was determined to make it the right time."

Katara grabbed Zuko's hands into her own and brought them up to her mouth, planting a small kiss on his knuckle.

"I'm glad you did," she admitted. "I have been quite restless here lately. I was actually going to think about taking a trip to the Fire Nation..."

"Oh, really?" He smiled.

"Yeah," she furrowed her brows in a playful manner. "Apparently I've been missing a certain Fire Lord."

"I love you." He admitted, their eyes locking.

"I love you, too."

As they leaned in for another kiss a new voice spoke, hysterical.

"Oh come on! Do you _REALLY _have to do this every time I'm around?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, man. I loved this. THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! Seriously. Your feedback is what made writing this story so enjoyable.**

It was my first fanfiction is about nine months so if it wasn't that great, well, I'm still a bit rusty. Plus, it was my first Zutara story so hopefully it wasn't _that _bad. Hehe. Thanks again!


End file.
